


Levi x Reader NSFW Oneshots

by ackermans-freedom-inc (ackermans_freedom_inc), ackermans_freedom_inc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermans_freedom_inc/pseuds/ackermans-freedom-inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermans_freedom_inc/pseuds/ackermans_freedom_inc
Summary: What I call my Thirsty Thursday collection!
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**NSFW below the cut: Smut, oral - female receiving**

The headboard creaked as it protested against your grip, your knuckles white as you grasped at anything, anything to help anchor you. You were still wearing Levi’s shirt but your bottom half was thankfully bare, and as you let out another moan, your head was thrown back in pleasure. You were perched right above Levi’s face, your trembling thighs boxing his face in as his sinful tongue dipped in and out of your folds. 

All you had asked was if you could try sitting on his face. You had not expected it to be firstly, this hot to be on top of your boyfriend and captain, and secondly, for him to be _so damn good_ at it. You figured he may think you to be dirty, the whole practice unsanitary, but he had waved your worries away, only requesting that you both shower before getting down to business. 

As his lips came together to envelop your clit, his tongue flicked and you lost it, having to sit up on your wobbly knees, your soaking core coming away from Levi’s lips with an obscene “pop”. On your knees still, towering over the smirking form of your boyfriend, you moaned at the sight of his face, your juices creating a sheen on his otherwise perfect skin. Just when you were about to surrender to his talent, Levi reached up to grab you by the waist and in the blink of an eye, had you pinned to the bed. 

He worked his way down your body, ghosting over your breasts, your nipples poking through the fabric of his shirt. He settled himself against your spread legs and propped himself up by an elbow as his free hand casually reached between your thighs. You shivered as his hand made contact with you, fingers coming away slick with your arousal. “My my…I didn’t realize you liked it this much…I would’ve done it a lot earlier had I known…” Levi mused, voice a purr as his eyes met yours from between your legs. You knew you looked a mess, blush colouring your cheeks and your pupils blown with lust. Your breath came out in soft pants and quiet whimpers as you begged for your release. 

Lifting his dripping fingers to your mouth, you opened greedily, tongue curling around his fingers as you let him shove the digits in your mouth, groaning at the prospect of tasting yourself. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot Y/N. Good girl. That’s it. That’s my good girl.” Levi praised as another shudder of desire flowed through you. 

Evidently, your tongue on his fingers pushed him over the edge as well, because with a yank, your bedmate pulled his hand from your mouth, barely giving you time to admire the string of saliva that seemed to float in the air between your parted lips and his fingers before it snapped. 

Your mewl of complaint at the loss of his fingers was cut short as you back arched off the bed. Without warning, Levi had situated those same two digits that occupied your mouth deep inside you, fingers finding your spot and pressing against it as you rocked against him, seeking friction against your throbbing clit. He heeded your wordless request. Grey eyes flicked over your writhing form as he dipped his head down once again, tongue giving you what you wanted. What you needed. 

It was all entirely too much. The dirty sounds of wet slurping mixed with the squelching of his dexterous fingers only made you hotter as you lost yourself to the sensations. Your orgasm was building, your legs shaking and tense as you chased your release. You reached out and grabbed wildly, creasing the damp bedsheets by your side. “Lev…Levi..I’m so close…I’m so close…” you whimpered, voice wavering more and more as you were teetering on the edge. 

“Cum for me” he ordered, lips detaching as his fingers pressed hard and deep against _that_ spot inside. The order did it for you, it pushed a teetering you over the edge as your body exploded, body beyond your control as you rode out the mind shattering orgasm he had so effortlessly afforded you. 

By the time you finally stopped twitching, your body spent and aching in just the right places, Levi’s face popped up from between your legs, rubbing his tired wrist as he met your eyes with a smirk. “We are definitely doing _that_. Again.”


	2. Then - Now

**Smut, first time, vaginal sex, choking**

**Then**

You never quite knew when you developed a soft spot for the onyx haired boy. One day you were out by the market, hoping to sneak some bread from the baker’s stall and the next thing you knew, you were surrounded by the older boys from the neighbourhood gang. They cornered you in the dark alley where no one would take a second glance at, their roughed-up fists caked with dried blood, ready to spill yours when you wouldn’t give up the wallet you had snagged earlier in the day. When Levi had strolled by leading his own entourage of boys you had gulped, fearing he would be caught in the foray with his small stature and skinny figure. Needless to say, your jaw had dropped to the floor when he dispatched of all the boys, their groans of pain quickly filling the silence of the alley as you ran, your wrist tight in his hold. Perhaps that was when you first knew. 

You and Levi had become fast friends after that day, and he quickly found you were a great asset for his gang. You could lure just about anyone in, your innocence wide eyes and beauty leading people to trust you first, ask questions later. Levi wasn’t sure himself when he fell victim to your beauty and charm. 

His hands were the first warm ones you held. And when you were 13, his cheek was the first one you kissed. When he turned 16, your lips were the first he pecked before you ran away, cheeks aflame. By the time you were 18, you had heard and seen enough to know about _it_ , and in your heart, you knew you wanted to do it with him first. You never really got up the courage, and never really had the chance, so it was the eve of your 20th year before it finally happened. It was the last day of your life where your age would start with a 1, and you had laughed with Levi, imagining making it to 100. As you gripped his hand in yours, stopping in front of your door, you almost chickened out. But you managed to hold your dinner down and asked him to come inside. He seemed to sense your nervousness then, sitting you down on the threadbare couch to look into your eyes, wondering what had happened, if he had done anything wrong. When your eyes met his, you whispered so softly he nearly didn’t hear the first time, “I want you to be my first Levi.” Little did you know, he had been waiting for you as well. 

He had been so gentle, laying you down on the bed with trembling arms. Every move he made, he made sure to look towards you, getting your permission. You had tugged at his shirt first, having seen him shirtless many times before. When you shyly took your own shirt off, your breath hitched, your uncovered breasts on full view under the moonlight. Levi had swallowed thickly, not moving an inch until it was you who reached out and took his hand in yours before placing it on your breast, showing him that it was okay. After his initial shyness, his fingers quickly explored your body, each of your breathy sighs echoed by a soft praise from him. 

“You’re so beautiful”. “You’re so perfect.” “God how is your skin so soft…”

Before you knew it, you were more than ready, yours and his pants already off and wrinkling at the foot of the bed. Not that anyone cared. You had tugged off his underwear, breath catching in your throat when his cock sprung free of its confines, making your mouth water and core clench in a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. As if picking up on your nervousness, Levi had stopped his movements, your panties swinging on your ankle. “We can stop anytime. Do you want to stop? I don’t want you to feel pressured.” 

You could almost cry. You were the one that initiated this, and you could see how much he wanted you, and yet here he was, worried _he_ was the one pressuring you. Instead of answering, you pointed your toes and swung your leg, your panties flying off your ankle before finding landing somewhere in the room. You reached down, as you had done many times before, and spread yourself open, a whimper of, “Please Levi” falling from your lips. 

That was all he needed. Giving himself a couple of pumps, he ran the head of his cock against your folds, sending little tingles of pleasure through your entire body while thoroughly covering himself in your arousal. As he lined himself up, his eyes met yours. Last chance to back out. You just smiled, biting your lip and nodding. And then it happened. You felt him inside you. He went so slowly, so agonizingly slow. And you felt so agonizingly full. Looking up at him, you felt tears come to your eyes as you saw him, trembling as he tried to hold himself back. You touched a hand to his cheeks, wiggling your hips as you adjusted to his size. A few more moments later, your hips were wiggling again, this time in impatience. You were ready, and you wanted him. 

When you first told him to move, he almost didn’t dare, holding you, head tucked under your chin as he pumped shallowly. Your rough hands pulling at his hair and needy mewl of “More Levi, faster, please, you won’t break me, please.” finally spurring him into action. All while looking into your eyes, he pulled out until just the tip of him was inside you, leaving you feeling empty and cold. Then, with a glint in his eye, he sheathed himself fully inside you, a silent scream falling across your lips as he groaned at your tight heat. As he pumped, you raked your nails down his back, incoherent babbling from you the only sound drowning out the sound of skin hitting skin. 

Had you not trusted every word that came from Levi, you never would have guessed it was his first time. His cock was hitting everywhere inside you, making you feel a way you never had before. He was building your orgasm in a way even your fingers could not. One hand would lazily rub over your clit before stopping to roll a taunt nipple between his fingers, your writhing and moans a symphony to his ears. He was surprised when you had grasped his wrist, stopping his movements on your breast, and bringing his hand to your throat. His eyes widened, understanding what you were asking of him. “Y/N…” he breathed, and you already knew. “You won’t hurt me Levi. I promise. I want it. Please, just try?” 

Hesitant fingers wrapped around your neck, and as your airflow was cut just slightly, your eyes rolled back, the pressure on your neck making you clench around his cock, earning you a groan of your name that you wanted to keep as a memory forever. As the tidal wave that was growing inside you reached its peak, your eyes opened wide, the bucking of your hips to meet his thrusts and the way you were trembling around him giving you away. He was close too, and as his rhythm faltered, you screamed your release around him, the feeling of you tipping him over the edge as he pulled himself out and emptied across your stomach. You giggled at his attentiveness, making a mental note to tell him you were on the pill. 

For the rest of the night, Levi had held you close, telling you how amazing you were, thanking you for being his first, carefully scrubbing your sheets AND your back in the shower, worriedly asking if you hurt anywhere. You just stood, a goofy grin on your face even as you fell asleep with your arms wrapped around each other. 

**Now**

Levi’s hand landed on your bare ass, red marking your pristine skin. You mewled under him and he chuckled, your arousal dripping onto the sheets. He had just gotten back from a meeting, and found you on your knees in the bed, blanket haphazardly covering your nakedness. As a rough hand came down, you grasped at the sheets, frustrated that a simple touch from him could arouse you so. The next time he touched you, it wasn’t with his hand. You felt the familiar warmth of his cock against your entrance, and you wiggled your hips, begging. 

Perhaps he was also frustrated after a long day because instead of teasing you as he always did, he pushed himself into you, burying himself to the hilt. Good thing you had buried your face in the pillows by then cause otherwise the whole barrack would have heard your scream. You loved it when he fucked you on your knees, hitting spots that made you see stars while his hands grabbed handfuls of your waist, your bouncing breasts, or your ass as he pounded you into the pillows. Just when you were about to cum, he pulled out, and flipped you over, throwing your legs over his shoulders as he entered you once more, not giving you time to catch your breath. 

From this position, your mind instantly flashed back to that day, long ago. You smiled and reached for his hands. He instantly understood, letting your legs fall from his shoulders as he got into a better kneeling position. This time, there was no hesitation in his eyes as he wrapped both hands around your neck, chuckling at how much more wet you got, and how you got impossibly tighter around him. He knew you wouldn’t last much longer with his hands wrapped around your throat the way you liked, and he let himself go as well, pumping wildly, chasing his own release. You screamed, loving the way he squeezed _just_ enough to make you go wild. With a final scream and buck of your hips, you came around him, and he tightened his hold ever so slightly on you, emptying inside you with a roar of your name. 

As you lay there, body still twitching, Levi’s hand reached out to brush over your neck, fingers gentle. “Some things never change eh Y/N?” You smiled; eyes full of love. “You knew I was a freak from day 1, that what you mean?” 

He just smiled, pressing a kiss to your chapped lips. “Let’s wash up, freak.” 

“That’s Ms. Freak to you!” you shot back, legs swinging off the bed to follow the love of your life to maybe a round two in the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sub!Levi, riding crops, blindfolds, restrained,**

It really had started out as a joke of sorts. You, offhandedly commenting how he was bad at following orders when Levi responded with a “Tch, annoying.” to Erwin’s orders regarding upcoming plans. You really were not sure why he fixated on a comment like that, deep in thought for the rest of the day. 

You discovered what he had been thinking about that night when you retreated to your shared bedroom and found him sitting in his usual chair. And when your eyes flicked over to the mess of items on the table, you were shocked. Handcuffs, a riding crop, and some lengths of rope along with Levi’s requisite cup of tea were laying there, as Levi observed your facial reactions from his seat. “You said something about following orders? Care to test your theory?” 

You were flabbergasted, not really sure what to do or say. You knew you enjoyed being in control, and your cheeks flushed thinking about the times you sat atop him, hands bracing against his chest while you rode. Or the times when you derived particular joy from holding him down on the bed while your eyes teared up from the feeling of his cock poking at the back of your throat. Or even the times when he pulled at your hair, trying to get you to let up on your sucking, only for you to go faster, head bobbing and tongue flicking

Your silence must have spooked him, because soon you felt gentle hands take yours, and when your eyes snapped back into focus, worry filled grey met e/c. “Hey, Y/N.” he breathed, “if you don’t want to, just say.”

Smiling, you let go with one hand and reached for the riding crop. Giving it an experimental flick, you licked your lips before speaking. “Strip.”

~

You swallowed thickly, admiring the view. For once, you were in complete control. Levi was on the bed, his arms tied with rope attached to each end of the bedpost, his gorgeous cock laying against his stomach, the tip glistening as you licked your lips. His eyes were covered with fabric, and you felt yourself get wet at the prospect of dominating the man you so admired. You had told him in two words what you wanted. “Don’t move.” You were going to have your fun.

You strode over to the bed, quiet as a mouse. The only warning sign was the woosh of air, but half a second later, your riding crop made contact with Levi’s thigh. He grunted, twitching for a second, straining against the ropes that bound him before laying back down, still as he was before. You could feel your arousal dripping down your thighs, and you knew you had to hurry up. You couldn’t hold out for as long as Levi could, and all you could think about was sinking yourself onto him. Gliding the tip of the riding crop, you traced up his legs. Around the inside of his thighs, ghosting around his cock before trailing down the other thigh. With every twitch, every movement the man made, you punished him with a smack, barely holding back your own moan whenever he would grunt or swear under his breath. 

You could barely contain yourself. The rope around his wrists made your throat run dry. The way his fingers wrapped around the rope as it extended to the bedposts, the way his muscles were covered with a light sheen of sweat, and the way your light touches made his veins stand out against pale flesh made you hum, committing the sight before you to memory. 

Deciding you had enough of teasing, you crawled onto the bed, sitting between his parted legs, not a single part of your body making contact with his. When your tongue ran up the length of his cock, the strangled moan that made its way out of Levi’s mouth had you dripping onto the bedsheets. As quick as you started, you stopped. Switching gears, you ran your nails along his inner thighs, relishing in the way his muscles tensed under your touch. Bending down, you gave the soft skin a gentle lick, a soft sigh escaping both your mouths. Your lick quickly turned into a suck, and before long, a gorgeous mottled mark appeared where your lips were. 

“Fuck…Y/N…fuck” the man beneath you squirmed, and you realized that was as close to him begging as you were going to get. Smiling to yourself, you decided to give him what he wanted. 

Once again, you leaned over him, the flat of your tongue licking him from root to tip, the sounds coming from him feeding your confidence. Flicking over the tip of his cock, you purred at the taste of him mixed with the scent of his body wash. You felt hips buck under you and you finally obliged, taking him into your mouth. The both of you groaned again, and you set a punishing pace, remembering all the times he held your writhing hips down. The usually quiet man was uncharacteristically vocal today, the blindfold, ropes, and your behaviour forming a dangerous blend. 

You watched through half lidded eyes as the man beneath you tried to form words between gasps of your name. Any other day and he would’ve pushed you off him and flipped you over to have his way with you, but not today. Today _you_ were in control. His hands were gripped so tightly around the rope that you swore there would be marks on the bedpost, and his legs were shaking. You knew he was close. Removing your lips from him with a pop, he barely caught a breath to mutter a shaky “fuck” before you were lowering yourself onto him. He couldn’t help himself once he felt the tip of his cock meet your unbearable heat, your arousal dripping down onto him. He bucked his hips again, seeking your soft heat at the same time you lowered yourself down, and ended up thrusting deep within you. 

You willed yourself to stay still, your core throbbing around him as you adjusted, your controlling demeanour fading as he gave a couple experimental shifts of his hips. But you had to see it through. A slap to his thighs and a soft bark of “don’t move” stopped his movement as you got on your feet, bracing against his chest as you lifted yourself off him, feeling a little cold and empty, teasing him, barely an inch inside you. 

And there you stayed for a solid minute, not letting him go any deeper. When you finally sunk down, taking him fully, you were on a mission to chase down your release. And by the Walls did you ride him, the bed creaking as the sound of rope straining against wood accompanied your whimpers and his soft grunts. As impressive as your performance had been, Levi was still the victor, your release crashing down before his. But just barely. Your thighs were slick with sweat and arousal, sliding against his. And if you have him some more time to think about it, he would think it disgusting. But in the moment, he just wanted to empty himself inside you. And he did just that, your clenching walls and twitching release sending him over the edge. You collapsed onto him, and reached for his blindfold first, revealing soft grey eyes that twinkled in amusement as they met yours. You then reached out and untied him, grimacing slightly as your felt liquid dribble down your thighs. In silence, Levi regarded you, fingers rubbing over slightly red skin that made a ring around his wrist. You met his silence, sitting on your knees, a small shy smile on your face. 

You really should have known better, because the next moment, he had pushed you forward, your hands reaching out to catch your fall, resulting in you on all fours in front of him. You felt the soft fabric of the blindfold come down over your eyes, a knot tying at the back of your head. His hands then reached out and grabbed a handful of your hair, tearing your head back making you moan. A sharp slap came down over your ass as he leaned in, breath ghosting over the shell of your ear, “You had your fun. Don’t think I’ll let all that teasing go unpunished. Be a good girl and hold on tight for me…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Dom!Levi, jealous/possesive, edging, vaginal sex, captain kink**

You swung your legs lazily as they hung off the edge of the table. It was once again late at night, and Levi was buried in a mountain of paperwork. You had tried to get him to bed, to get some rest in order to tackle the giant pile on his desk another day, but he had shooed you away with a curt, “Y/N, I’m busy. Really. “ 

Taking the hint, you decided to go for a walk around the empty base, expecting all the cadets and other squad leaders either in their rooms with work or already snoring. Imagine your surprise when you happened to bump into Erwin, looking tired and spent, but very different than usual after he traded in his usual crisp uniform and tie for a loose shirt and pants for bed. He was carrying a cup of coffee, and your eyes nearly bugged out of your head when you saw the coffee grounds floating in the water. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you decided to step in and help the hapless commander out. _Someone get this man a WIFE._

So there you were, chatting idly with the commander about his day while you prepared his coffee, dumping out the sandy contents of his cup and scolding him in jest. He _was_ still your boss after all. He was easy to talk to, casual and attentive, listening to your endless ramblings and responding occasionally with an interesting fact. You had been telling him about the resident possums you had found near the stream, your arms waving describing the way the mama possum had been carrying her babies on her back. Erwin had chuckled at your description. “You know, their body temperatures are too low to carry rabies, and they eat a lot of the harmful ticks around.” He offered, your eyes lighting up after hearing the fun fact. “Really?! That’s amazing!” 

Soon, after the last drop of dark liquid had filtered through the paper, you stirred some cream and sugar into the coffee before offering the cup to a slightly embarrassed Erwin. He took the cup from you and took a large swig, closing his eyes and sighing in relief as if the caffeine hit him immediately. Pressing a hand to your shoulder, he thanked you before excusing himself to his room, much more work to be done. 

~

The next day, Levi barely had time to come down to eat breakfast. Had he not, maybe he would have missed the way Erwin came up and placed a cup of coffee by your plate, gesturing for you to try it. Levi had looked between the two of you with narrowed eyes as you took a sip before turning to the tall blonde, eyes sparkling in a way that made Levi want to punch someone. “Erwin!” you exclaimed, jumping up and giving the man a smack on the arm, “You devil! This is great! See how much better it is when you use the filter?” 

He chuckled, chest puffing slightly at your compliment, his piercing blue eyes staring into yours, “Well, I have to say, I had a great teacher who whipped me into shape!” He patted you gently on the shoulder, “Oh! I also left some food out for the mama possum by the stream! You should go check it out sometime. Maybe you’ll catch her.” He winked, giving a small nod to the confused and slightly angry Levi before taking his leave. Meanwhile, you were none the wiser, and plopped down in your seat, happily taking another sip of the coffee.

“Oi. What was that about?” Levi asked, eyes flitting between the retreating form and you. “Oh, nothing, I ran into Erwin last night and saw him making coffee with the ground IN his cup like you would make tea, so I showed him how to do it properly that’s all.” 

“Last night?” came the inquiry, “You were with me last night doing paperwork.” 

“Yah,” your pointed stare and confused look only made him angrier as jealousy churned in his stomach. “You told me you were busy so I took a walk.” 

“A walk with Erwin?” 

“Levi!” your hands came down on the table at that accusation, “You neglected me all day, and told me off when I was trying to get you to rest, so I went and took a walk, and just _happened_ to run into Erwin. What is your problem?” 

Eyes indiscernible, your grumpy partner stood up and took your wrist, dragging you up with him. “Let’s talk back in the room”. 

You followed him, trailing behind as he pulled you towards the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, he faced you, whole demeanor changing. You gulped, realizing what you had gotten yourself into as your body began to heat up.

“So you’re telling me” Levi whispered, voice dangerous as he closed the gap between you and him. “that when I was overwhelmed with paperwork, stuck doing work, you went and not only made coffee for another man, but spent time with him? Talked to him about your little possum family? That was _our_ thing!” 

You squeaked, pressing yourself against the wall as Levi stepped closer, nose to nose with you. “What did I say about being a good girl?” he growled, pressing his body against yours. “What did I tell you about not causing trouble for me?” 

You whimpered, feeling the hard contours of his body pressing against yours as his words made your core throb in anticipation. “I’m sorry” you managed, hoping your words would make him go easier on you. “You’re sorry…what?” was his reply, eyes still boring into you. “I’m sorry Levi!” you tried, eyes searching his for what he wanted. 

“Try again” 

“I’m sorry…sir?” 

“Nope” 

You gulped. _Oh shit_. He was in _that_ mood. 

“I’m sorry…Captain.” You squeaked, barely meeting his eyes. 

You guessed right. Stepping away from you, he strode over to the bed, taking a seat before speaking. “Strip”. 

Oh how quickly you obeyed, tearing at your uniform, shedding each piece of clothing before you stood there, completely bare before him. He didn’t speak, choosing to just spread his legs. You knew. You scurried over and got on your knees, your hands scrambling to undo his pants, your tongue snaking out to lick your lips. Before long, you had Levi’s pants unbuckled, and tugged it down slightly, revealing your prize. He was already hard. You knew how much he loved it when you called him _that_ , when the mood arose. You were only so happy to oblige, eyes looking into his as your tongue began to lap at the glistening tip, your soft moan at the taste of him making him close his eyes. “That’s it kitten” he praised, hand coming down to fist in your hair. “Take me deeper.”

You moaned your permission and pleasure, letting him fuck your mouth as the feeling of his grip in your hair sent tingles down your spine and already dripping core. The sounds in the room were telling if anyone happened to hear. His soft grunts, the wet squelching and sucking noises that came from your mouth, and the way you moaned around him as he pumped would have given it away.

Just when your jaw started to ache and your chin was dripping with liquids that would have driven Levi crazy any other time, the man finally let up from his thrusting, and you spluttered, feeling empty and needy without him. He remedied it with a quick jerk of his head, “on the bed”. 

You scrambled, wanting desperately to cum as you got on all fours, yours and his favourite position. Instead of what you wanted, you felt his fingers slide along your thighs as he groaned, “Look how wet you are for me…” he whispered, a sharp slap on your bare backside making you squeal, “You get like that for Erwin?” 

“No! Only you Captain.” You quickly spoke, another moan falling from your mouth as he gave you another slap. “That’s right. You get like this for me. Only me” Levi whispered, fingers teasing you once more. You needed him, wiggling your hips in an attempt to get him to go faster, go deeper, anything. Instead of giving you what you wanted, he thrust his dripping fingers harshly in your mouth with an order of “Suck.”

You moaned around his fingers, breathing hard as your arousal spiked even higher tasting yourself on his fingers. You reached around with your free hand, about to touch yourself when a harsh slap on the back of your hand made you still, your tongue stopping its licks around his fingers as your hand froze in place. 

“Don’t even think about it”. Levi growled, “you cum by my cock screaming my name or you don’t cum at all.” 

With that threat, you had expected to be fucked when something brushed against your folds. But to your disappointment, it was his fingers. He slid them in, your arms shaking and legs trembling as you begged him to fuck you. He ignored it all, pumping and curling his fingers in a way that made you see stars. All you could do was moan, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he teased you just shy of your release. Soon, you couldn’t take anymore, almost at your limit. “Ca-captain please!” you begged, your back was aching, the tension built up in you threatening to snap at any moment. 

He got the message. You felt the tip of his cock glide across your folds, and before you could wiggle your hips or whine, he buried himself inside you, your arms giving out as you fell against the pillow. And oh did he fuck you. Levi grabbed at your backside, your waist, your hair, holding you for leverage as he thrust, your moans muffled by the pillows. “Captain” and “Sir” falling from your lips. As you started to tremble around him, your walls clenching against him, he grunted, pulling you back by the hair as he growled in your ear, free hand pinching your straining breasts, “You’re mine you hear? You’re mine Y/N. Mine to love, mine to tease, mine to fuck. Mine.” 

You echoed him, delirious as sensations took over your body, “Yours Captain, I’m all yours. Promise. Only yours. Yours!” you repeated over and over, desperate for your release. Just when you were about to cum, Levi stopped. You screamed, thrashing as the wave that was building in your stomach subsided, tearing you away from the edge. But before you could do anything more, you were on your back. Levi entered you easily, eyes on yours as you tried to keep some sort of coherent words from falling out of your mouth. But when he took his hand and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head as he continued to thrust, you lost it. You knew you were close, and the idea of being restrained and held down only made you hotter. You begged, knowing it would get you what you wanted. “Please…please please let me cum…Le- Captain…Sir let me cum please.” Your voice was wrecked, your legs were shaking harder than Levi had ever seen them, and he was close too. Letting go of your wrists, he moved his hand to your breasts. “Cum with me.” He growled, pinching and kneading. You obeyed, both of your worlds shattering into pure bliss.

Moments later, as you lay in his arms, body still shaking, Levi pressed a kiss to your forehead, sweaty and matted with hair. 

“Wasn’t even my fault. You were just frustrated with paperwork” you pouted, “Not even fair.” 

“Nobody said I was fair” your smug boyfriend mused, holding you close, pressing another kiss to your lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dom!Levi, edging, waxplay, vaginal sex**

You were excited. It had taken you a full week of sucking up and… _sucking_ for that matter to get Levi to agree to it. As you laid a towel down on the bed, you grinned. The last time Levi played with you like this had been ages ago, and the man had groaned about the cleanup for days. It was all an act; you knew he loved it as much as you did. 

As if you were summoning a demon, the door opened to reveal the man you were musing about. One look at your excited bouncing from side to side, he rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. “Kinky ass lil shit” 

You walked over to him, a spring in your step as you shed your robe, revealing your new black lacy lingerie, “ _Your_ kinky ass lil shit.” 

“Damn right.” He shot back, giving you a hard smack on your backside before he stalked over to the bathroom. “Wait on the bed for me.” 

Before long, Levi emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet from his shower. You watched, mouth watering as he ran rubbed the towel against his hair, before dropping your eyes. He hadn’t even bothered to get dressed. He followed your eyes, taking his time drying off knowing how much you needed him. How long you’ve been waiting for this day. Hanging up his towel, hair and body dried to his satisfaction, he finally walked towards you, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing soft circles against your ankles. 

“You still want this?” 

“Of course!” you were quick to answer, sitting up and reaching for his face. 

Levi allowed you one soft kiss before he pulled back again. “Alright. Usual colours. Red, yellow and green. Got it?” 

“Yes. I got it.” You chirped, eager to start but knowing how important it was to Levi that you were comfortable at all times. 

“Good girl.” 

It was as if someone turned the thermostat up. The way the man before you looked at you, the way he held himself. It all changed. Your skin tingled. You could almost feel the power and dominance that exuded from the man the moment he let himself. It surprised you every time. You sat there, not daring to move a muscle as he stalked towards you, narrowed eyes meeting your wide stare, predator stalking prey. You gulped as he settled on your lap, his hips straddling yours. He kissed along your breasts, the lace from your bra tickling you before Levi gently unhooked and dragged the offending fabric off you, a sharp intake of breath as the cold air made your skin goosebump, before throwing it to some dark recess of the room. Your protest was cut short as he did the same with your panties, this time with his teeth. On his way back up, he rewarded you with a lick, your core throbbing with need as he ran the flat of his tongue against your clit before moving back up your body. Before you could even form words of protest that he only gave you one little lick, he had taken your wrists and tied them to one of the poles along the headboard. Pleased at your prone position, Levi shifted some more, until his knees were on either side of your head. _Your favourite_. 

Lifting your head, your arms and the rope sliding up along the pole, you took him in your mouth, groaning. You loved it when he got rough with you, and as much as you wanted him to go harder, he was always hesitant. Worried he would hurt you. You relaxed your mouth, trying to take as much of him into your mouth as you could. You moaned around him, feeling pangs of desire shoot down your body and straight to your core. “Good girl”, he praised from above you, your eyes flitting to his. He gripped the same headboard you were tied to, and began to thrust, fucking your mouth in earnest as you moaned around him. All too soon, he pulled back, cock dripping with your saliva as more dripped down your chin, your eyes half lidded in pleasure. “Oh kitten you make me want to cum”, his voice shaky and low as he pumped himself. 

“Cum then,” you quipped, voice teasing, “What’s the matter, old man, worried you can’t cum twice?” 

You keened at what happened next. His strong hands wrapped around your throat as he buried himself in your warm mouth, your surprise muffled. He began to pump again, his cock hitting the back of your throat. As his rhythm faltered, you knew he was close. Hollowing your cheeks, you drew a shaky breath, the pressure of his hands still allowing you to inhale. You relished in the sounds he made as he came, soft “Hah” and grunts of your name as he twitched in your mouth. You gulped as he pulled back, leaning into his touch as he checked in. “Colour?” 

You were nearly purring by now, his attentiveness and concern made you love him more. “Green. I’m great, thanks.” 

He then noticed how easily you were speaking. “Tch. Disgusting.” Shaking his head as he rubbed the red marks that matched his fingers on your neck. 

“You always say that! Would you rather me spit next time?” 

“…Fair point.” 

As Levi leaned up and pressed a kiss against your lips, you sighed, hips wiggling, trying to get some friction between your legs, a whine escaping your lips as he pulled away. Taking the hint, he licked and sucked his way down your neck, around the shell of your ear, blowing air against wet skin, making you shiver. He made his way down to your bare chest, hands cupping your breasts as his fingers pinched. Your hips bucked each time he rolled your pert nipples between his fingers, and your whine only made him chuckle. So he teased. Tongue lapping all around where you needed him. You tried to move your body, trying to get him to lick _there_. When he finally obliged, the moan that fell from your lips was one of the most sinful he had ever heard. You were burning up, lost between the sensation of his hand on one breast and the licking and sucking on the other. The coils in your stomach cinched tighter, but it wasn’t quite enough to take you over the edge. 

And then he stopped, leaving you cold as he blew a cold breath of air, the sensation on your skin causing you to throw you head back against the pillow. You wish you kept your eyes open because the next thing you felt was his tongue on your clit. Holding you down, he lapped at your slick folds, sucking and flicking with his tongue the same way he had been against your breasts. Your back tensed and arched, wrists straining against the restraints, the coils growing tighter as you tried to form words. Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more, you felt his fingers ease inside you, one at first, then two, curling against your walls in a way that made you see stars. You couldn’t hold it, your legs were shaking so hard that he had to notice. You managed a warning, “Le-Levi I’m…” 

You shouldn’t have said anything. The moment you whimpered your warning, he stopped, your mouth falling open in disbelief. He held your knees apart as you tried to chase your fading release, coils slowly loosening in your belly. “That’s for calling me an old man” Levi chided. “Now, be a good girl, and count to ten for me. Don’t you dare cum.” 

You leaned back heavily against the pillows, chin wavering as your body relaxed slowly. You managed to collect yourself enough to moan out a shaky “0-one”, but instead of a “two”, you screamed. Levi had resumed his sucking and licking, and put his fingers back in you, curling against your walls the way you liked. You tried to get the words out, knowing you weren’t permitted to cum. Your abs screamed as your legs and back tensed, trying to hold back your release. “Two!” you moaned, feeling a soft scrape of teeth against your clit. “Three…four…five…Oh god Levi please!” 

He ignored your begging, continuing to thrust against you. You swore you saw white, six, seven, eight and nine falling from your lips in a jumbled drawn out moan. By the time a broken “ten” tumbled out, you were desperate. But once again, he stopped, your second denied release making your stomach feel like it was on fire. 

You laid back, breaths coming out ragged as you screwed your eyes shut once more, hearing him chuckle at your frustration. Feeling him move, you looked over to the bedside table, and saw Levi had lit the candles some time ago, their amber flames illuminating the room. As he grabbed a couple, you moaned in anticipation, “I’m ready, I’m good” spilling from your lips before he could even ask. 

His eyes were on yours as he lifted the candle in the air, high above your body before tilting it, spilling crimson wax across your chest. You gasped, the bite of heat cooling almost immediately as the wax hardened on your skin. “God. Levi more.” You begged, desperate to cum this time as your body sung at the pleasurable sting of heat. 

He alternated between red and white candles, their wax dripping and hardening on you in pretty patterns. When a particularly well-placed drip landed against your pebbled nipples, you sucked in a breath, the heat tingling against extra sensitive skin. And then, all of a sudden, you felt cold. Your eyes popped open, searching, only to see a mischievous look on Levi’s face as he swirled a piece of ice against you. _Where the hell did he get that from?_

You were euphoric, the contrast between the icy glide and moisture dripping down your skin against the hot sting of wax. Your hands strained against the restraints, body wiggling as much as you could as the hot and cold sensations made you fall into mindless pleasure. Thankfully, you weren’t the only one. Before long, you smelled fragrant smoke. Levi had put out the candles. You dared a peek at your chest and whimpered when you saw Levi position himself back between your legs, his cock in his hands. Your chest was splattered with red and white, and the neglected ice cube was all but a puddle of water that collected by your navel, lingering. 

By now you were desperate. More so than you had ever been. Your body was tingling all over and tense, just waiting to be tipped over the edge. In the dim light, you heard before you saw, and a choked sob fell from your lips as he finally. _Finally_ pushed past your soaking folds and buried himself inside you. Still muttering about “old man”, he set a punishing pace, slaps of his hips against your thighs. As he pounded into you, the melted ice dripped from your belly, the sensation mixing with everything else as you felt yourself get closer and closer. Levi could feel you, walls clenching around him, and he faltered, feeling his own impending release. Determined to reward you for your obedience for the night, he reached out, fingers pressing against your neglected clit as he continued his pace. “Cum for me kitten, you did such a good job, cum for me now.” He coaxed. The pressure of his fingers did the trick, pushing you over the edge as you exploded around him, your own release triggering his. You screamed, bucking against him as all the tension in your body finally snapped, pangs of pleasure rocking your body as you felt him empty himself on your stomach. 

You sobbed as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, releasing you from your restraints. Wiping the tears from your face, he cradled you against his chest, whispering to you about how good you were, and how much he loved you. He let you rest, catching your breath and rolling sore muscles before he scooped you up for a thorough wash in the shower. “Do you take it back?” he asked, a smug look on his face as he stared down at you lovingly.

“Yes, for the love of god Levi, I take it back. You’re not an old man.” Your eye roll almost as good as his. _Almost._


	6. Chapter 6

**Omegaverse, Alpha Levi, Omega reader**

Looking around the deserted pool and gym area of your apartment complex, you heaved a sigh as you crept into the changerooms. It was that time again, right before your heat when every bone in your body ached with the tension that was building. It was by chance one day, scrolling around an omega forum that you found a helpful note from someone recommending the sauna to alleviate aches and pains. The first time you tried it, you were hooked. The tension melting away, and the sweet smell of the fragrant wood helping to soothe you in a world where you were often overcome with different scents. 

You suppose you could have taken an alpha or a beta, like many do. But for some reason, you never felt the pull. To anyone. God knows your friends have tried to set you up, and you almost. _Almost_ fell for this one particular blonde man that worked with your good friend Hanji. But that didn’t really work out, him being so busy with his business trips and all. So, here you were again, happily unattached for yet another month. You never really minded, your many toys and your fingers having done the trick up till now. 

As you swiped your pass and the door to the amenities room opened, you thanked your lucky stars for the accommodation your apartment provided. The gym and pool were closed during the night, but special accommodation was given for you, allowing you access to the facilities during the wee hours, far from prying eyes and stray scents. 

You hurried to the sauna room, still clad in your robe to turn the humidity and heat dial up to the highest the settings would allow. 

After washing yourself off in the shower, humming softly, you placed your items carefully by the bench just outside the sauna before taking off your robe. With a last deep breath of cool, chlorine tinted air, you stepped through the wooden door. 

You immediately felt every stress in your body vaporize as you sank onto the wooden bench, grimacing at the wet squelch your swimsuit made as you sat down. You breathed softly, listening to the somewhat soothing tinkling sound the little heater made in the corner of the room. You let your mind wander as you half dozed in the blissful humidity. 

Just then, a knock was heard on the door and you bolted up, ignoring the stars in your vision from getting up too fast. You called out, “hello?” 

“Uh, hi” came the voice from outside. 

“The pool is closed right now.” You managed, trying to get the alpha outside to leave. You could smell him through the door, the sweet smell of bergamot making you feel ways you haven’t felt before. 

“It seems we both have special permission then” the man outside mused, a teasing lilt in their voice. 

“You can come in.” 

You refused to be the type of omega woman that everyone thought you were. Falling to your knees for every alpha that looked your way. No. You made your own choices, and it seemed your choice tonight was to dance with fate. 

The door swung open to reveal the most delectable alpha you had ever seen in your life. The way his hair was slicked back with moisture from his shower, the way water droplets were racing down his abs, and the way his swim trunks clung to his legs made your breath catch in your throat. Little did you know the alpha was just as speechless. He could tell you were an unclaimed omega from outside the door, your scent of amber and grapefruit filling his nose, entangling with his own in a way that drove him wild. Not wanting to frighten you, he chose to stay outside. What he didn’t expect was for you to boldly let him in. What caught him even more off guard was when he opened the door, and you, standing there in your dark green bikini, eyes fierce, were there greeting him. He felt desire stirring inside him, and buried it, cursing his nature for how it reacted to yours. _This hasn’t happened before_. He stood there, the warmth and moisture leaving the sauna as you both gawked. Each in awe of the other. Neither willing to admit it. 

You were the first to recover, turning around to take a seat again as if nothing happened. As if your breath wasn’t coming out shallower and the telltale signs of your heat started to stir inside you. _It’s too early! What is happening to me_? 

The man clicked back to reality at your movements, easing the door shut as the creak of the hinges filled the small room. He sat furthest away from you, leaning against the bench behind him as he closed his eyes and sighed. 

“So…what’s an alpha doing with special permission to use this room?” you questioned, just wanting to hear his voice again. 

“I’m in the trades business, so I work odd hours depending on the country. Sometimes opposite hours to ours.” He replied, with one eye cracked open to look at you. _Ours._

You squirmed. Not sure what to say. 

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, I can leave.” The man offered, running a hand through his hair as droplets dotted the floor before disappearing slowly, steam taking its place. 

“N-no…” you managed, biting your lips as you felt a pang of desire flow through you. 

The man across the room furrowed his brows slightly, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t tell you how the way you smelled drove him crazy, how he was already half hard in his trunks just at the mere sight of you. In all honesty, the alpha was just as confused as you were. He too, never took a partner, although many have tried. He had all but resigned himself to living out his life as a carefree bachelor, but it seemed fate intervened for both of you tonight. 

You gasped, feeling a pull for the first time in your twenty odd years, undeniable. Strong. Linking your soul to his. You were rooted to your seat, not willing to admit to yourself what your body was trying to say. So all you could do was bite your lips, willing the whine of the needy omega within you to stay quiet. 

“If you keep biting your lips like that kitten…” the man growled, hands fisting at his sides as the fragrant woody smell of the room was overwhelmed with his scent. It was ironic, but hearing him call you _that name_ , you finally let out the whine you’ve been holding back, needy, soft, _begging._

As the man stepped closer, barely holding himself back, you watched with bated breath. You counted the steps it would take for him to reach you. 9…8…7…6…5…4…

And there he stopped. Close but still too far to touch you. You whined again, your hormones going haywire. Was he rejecting you? Did he not find you suitable? 

Hearing and smelling your distress, the alpha quickly reeled in his scent, eyes wide as they looked at you. “No, no please, don’t think that” he assured you, taking a step back. “I’m just not the type of alpha to take advantage of an omega like this” he explained, “I never took a partner. I’ve never felt a pull before you.” eyes looking into yours as you trembled where you sat. 

Your heart soared. This alpha. _Your alpha_. Had never taken a partner? It was almost unheard of. You felt your defences crumble. So you were silent. Letting your scent speak for you as you enveloped the man with your desire, moaning at the way his pupils dilated and his breath started coming out faster. 

“Last chance” he growled, taking another step towards you. “I won’t be able to hold back. Tell me to stop kitten, and I will. Otherwise…” He shook his head, trying to think clearly. “Tell me to stop.” _Please don’t tell me to stop._

You nibbled your lip again, legs spreading as you toyed with the strap of your bikini top. You wanted this man. With every fibre of your being. 

“Come get me.”

And that was his limit. The man unleashed the full force of his pull at your words and display of consent, large strides bridging the gap and mashing your lips together so hard that your teeth clicked against his, swallowing your moan as he explored your mouth with his. You were thankful he didn’t pick you up, your legs jello and your desire already dripping down your thighs. Your hands tangled in his hair, pulling and scratching. In between fervent kisses, you learned his name as he learned yours. _Levi_. 

He was currently kissing down your neck, nibbling at where your scent was the strongest as you moaned in his arms, unable to hold back any longer. His gentle nips and bits spread tingles down your body. Tingles that gathered where your legs met.

You pushed his hands away when they tried to cup your breasts and shook your head when his hands brushed your soaked bottoms. “Can’t wait anymore Alpha. Another time. Just fuck me….I need you.” 

Understanding, the man above you growled again, making you impossibly more wet as another pang of arousal flowed through you. “I’ll take my time with you next time sweet thing.” 

A promise he intended to keep. 

Ripping his trunks off, you moaned as you took in the glorious sight of his cock, dripping in the front with his need for you, longer and thicker than any of the toys you owned. You licked your lips and your breath caught in your throat as he nudged the thin cloth that separated the two of you aside, not even bothering to take your bottoms off. 

He rubbed against you, both of your moans echoing as your arousal gathered and dripped off him, the head of his cock rubbing against your clit in a way that your fingers could never quite do. “Fuck, what a needy little kitten, dripping for my cock like this…” he groaned, rutting against you. Your pleas only made him want you more. ‘Alpha’, ‘Levi’ ‘please’ all mixed in with your endless demands that he stops teasing. And so, he obliged. 

With a thrust of his hips, he buried himself fully inside you, holding you steady as your back arched, a strangled curse falling from your lips as you sobbed, relief flowing through your body as the tension in your belly eased. “Good little omega just made for my cock.” He growled against you, his fingers gripping you as forced himself to stay still as you adjusted. “You’re taking me all in, aren’t you? Filling you up?” he teased, your rosy cheeks the reaction he wanted. 

“Alpha just _fuck me_ _already!”_ Your needy whine and the way your walls clenched around him made him growl once more. You were going to get what you asked for.

You screamed as he started to thrust into you, each rub of his cock against you made the pain of your heat disappear while simultaneously building another type of tension within you. He smelled so good, the way it curled and mixed with yours making you shudder. The whole time, he held you, alternating between soft growls and telling you well you were taking him, how tight you were, how good you made him feel, each dirty word that came from his lips making your heart ache with want. 

By now, you were in his lap, legs tangled together as he pulled you flush against his chest, letting you ride him. 

He could feel the slick dripping onto the bench underneath you with every thrust, and he felt his chest fill with pride, knowing he was the one who made you like this as he let you fuck yourself on him, urging you on with soft praises. “You’re made for me kitten. You’re so wet for me. Your heat came just for me didn’t it? I’m going to fuck you good tonight my sweet. Alpha’s got you.” 

When you tired, arms wrapping around him as you failed to find your release, you bucked against him. Frustrated. “Levi… _Alpha_ …make me cum. Make me cum on your cock.” 

Your demands were music to his ears and he wasted no time. Laying your back against the bench, he threw your legs over his shoulders, staying inside you the whole time. And then he truly started to fuck you, the wood creaking underneath with each thrust, wet sounds filling the room as you somehow produced more of your slick, covering his and your torsos as incoherent moans fell from you. Your hands flailed, finding purchase against the damp wood of the sauna underneath you, knuckles white as your back arched, skin slapping with each animalistic thrust Levi rewarded you with. 

When your legs were shaking too hard to stay hooked on his shoulders, he let you drop them, bracing against the wood as he leaned against you, chest to chest, eyes looking into yours. You had never experienced such a sensation before, and you never wanted to live life without it again. You pulled him close, capturing his lips in yours as he continued to help you chase your high. 

You were close, as was he, his scent mixing with yours, the sounds echoing in the room, the way his body seemed to be made for yours, making you feel more complete than you ever felt before bringing you to the edge. You clutched him to you, feeling his racing heartbeat against your own. Two lonely hearts who now had a match. That was your last coherent thought before your body exploded, and you screamed, his name on your lips as your mind went blank, acting on instinct as you bit down on his shoulder. 

Your scream of his name and the sting of your bite brought the alpha over the edge, filling you with to the brim as your body finally let you relax, thoroughly satiated. For now. As you caught your breaths, your eyes widened, and you froze when blood dripped from his neck on onto your bare stomach. _What have I done?_

You had claimed him. In your mindless ecstasy, you had claimed him as your own. You followed his fingers with your eyes as he winced, touching the bruised circle on his neck. He studied the blood on his fingers, rubbing them together thoughtfully. When he looked back at you, your eyes were downcast, not knowing what he would do as your distress started to sour your scent. Would he accept you? Would he mark you back? 

Gentle fingers lifted your chin to meet his eyes, and you realized he had gotten his trunks back on during your worry. He picked you up, your wobbly legs wrapping around his torso as he pushed open the sauna doors, grabbing and covering you with your robe as you left the amenities room, your small bag of towels unimportant and forgotten. 

He carried you the whole ride up to his floor, soft kisses against your neck and chin had you whining all over again as the flames of your heat started to crackle inside your body once more. You didn’t realize you were in his bed until his scent overwhelmed you, your back against plush pillows. As the man on top of you crawled closer, you spread your legs, groaning at his words. “My sweet little omega…next time you cum, I’ll be the one marking you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Modern Au, vaginal sex**

Levi loved nothing more than to cuddle on the couch with you and watch movies. It was rare that either, let alone _both_ of you had enough spare time to sit through a whole movie without falling asleep, or getting interrupted by phone calls, emails, and the like. 

He patted your hair as you lay on his chest, your cheek acting as your little pillow as your hands rested by his sides. His legs were on either side of your body, keeping you from falling off the couch. He was paying attention. He really was. He wasn’t _at all_ thinking about how beautiful you looked wearing his clothes, hair tied back, and makeup removed. He wasn’t at all thinking about how long it’s been since you two had the time to have a real, proper, drawn out and satisfying fuck. And he most _definitely_ was not thinking about how good it would feel to have you swallow around him, or how good it would feel inside you. 

The scene on the television didn’t help. A racy kiss between a couple apparently related to Erwin was playing out. Levi felt you groan and shift against him as you grabbed your phone to skip the scene, mumbling about how they needed to cut to the chase.

As you rested your head back onto Levi, you shifted your weight, trying to get comfortable again. Levi groaned and you looked up at him through half lidded eyes. ‘Oh, hush, I know how you hate it when I skip through scenes. No more skipping. I promise.” 

“It’s not the skipping.” He griped, scowling slightly as you pressed _very_ soft breasts against him again, trying not to lean against them too harshly as you found your comfort. And just as you let your weight drop, your head whipped up to look at your partner, eyes mischievous and teasing as you smiled. “Oh…I see the problem.” 

Levi was half hard in his pants, and you could feel his heartbeat, pulsing underneath you as you wiggled against him. He gestured to you, asking for your phone to pause the movie. 

“Levi…” you sighed, settling against him once more. “I wanna watch the movie! We started it about a million times and still haven’t got to see the end!” 

Looking at the flickering scene on the television where the couple was kissing again, he had an idea. He moved his hand from where it settled on your head to the back of your neck, ghosting down each little bump down your back. He felt you shiver as you gave him a half-hearted scold of his name. 

“Are you even paying attention, Levi?” he heard you ask. 

“Mm…no” he admitted, looking at you fondly. 

“What are you doing then?” you asked, leaning up on your elbows to look at him. 

“Thinking about how good your sweet little mouth would feel wrapped around my cock.” He replied, not even batting an eye as you gasped. That was when you realized how all the kissing in the movie had affected you, pants slightly tight and uncomfortable where a heat was gathering. You whimpered a little in reply, torn between your movie and the bliss that only Levi could provide. 

“I’m thinking about how I want you to ride me as I suck on those gorgeous tits” he continued, grinding the evidence of his desire for you as you listened to him, a rosy lip between your teeth to keep from moaning. 

“I’m thinking about how wet you are right now from this filthy talk.” He purred, hands coming down to grab at your backside, pulling you up higher on his body. 

“I’m thinking about how fucking tight it will be inside you as I take you on this couch baby.” He breathed by your ear, silver tongue licking the shell as you shivered in his arms, a broken version of his name falling from your lips. 

“Pl-please…” he heard you say, a whimper as you straddled his lap, grinding your still clothed bottom against his. “Fuck me baby.” 

He didn’t need any other encouragement. He leaned you back, your head now near his feet, before taking one of your legs, bending it as he took your pants off before one leg working it off the other, rough hands scratching against you. You took this opportunity to tear at Levi’s own clothing, ripping off his offending shorts and briefs in one go as you moaned, taking in a view that you would never tire of. Levi was in no way a small man and you were always surprised at your ability to fit him inside you. He palmed at himself, a couple lazy strokes as you watched. Mouth watering. 

You took this time to back yourself off his lap before flipping yourself over, crawling towards him on all fours, your shirt left behind as well. “What did you say about my mouth Levi?” a coy smile on your face. 

The man was done with your teasing. One hand in your hair as he pushed himself into your mouth, making you groan around him, the vibrations making it feel even better as you swallowed around him. You flicked your tongue against that spot on the head of his cock that you knew drove him crazy. 

“Fuck baby your mouth…” you heard him say as you started to bob your head. He asked for it, and oh was he going to get it. You let yourself be messy, opening your mouth as he bucked into it, the sounds of your sucking turning you on even more as he grunted. You took him in deeper, breathing through your nose even as your throat clenched around him, his length way too much for your mouth to handle. 

“Oh that’s a good girl, take me baby, choke on me.” He praised as his fingers threaded through your hair. Your hand reached up to stroke what you couldn’t stuff into your mouth, your head and hands moving in sync.

Soon, neither of you could wait any longer. His cock was aching, twitching with each frantic beat of his heart as he watched a single pearl of you desire drip onto the couch from between your legs. You grunted as he lifted you of him, breathing hard, eyes blown. “If you don’t let up sweet girl, you are going to make me cum.”

After that confession, he pulled you up back into his lap, lining himself up against your dripping wet folds. “And you know I’ll be damned if I cum before you.” 

His words made you more impatient than he, dropping your weight, taking him in as you clutched at his neck. You were rewarded by a rare “ _Goddamn_ , you’re so tight” that made you proud. It wasn’t every day that Levi was so vocal during sex. 

You wrapped your legs around him as he rearranged his own, you bouncing in his lap the whole time before his hands came down once again to knead at your butt. Helping you to go faster and harder as you threw your head back to scream in pleasure. 

He made true on his earlier promises, ducking his head to suckle at your breasts, alternating between licks and sucks, nibbling and tugging at your nipples. Your body throbbed; you were so close. But you didn’t want to be. You wanted more. Longer. Faster. Harder. 

When you felt him press a particularly hard suck against you, you looked down, stopping your movements, breathing heavily to see him admiring the little mark he left against your skin. 

You rested against him for a second, your foreheads pressed together. “Wanna get back to the movie now?” you teased, feeling him twitch inside you as you clenched around him. 

“You wish.” He breathed as he lifted you off him, getting off the couch. “On your knees you dirty girl.” 

You quickly obeyed, finding purchase against the back of the couch as you wiggled your bum. “I thought I was your sweet girl, Levi?” Your wiggling and teasing was a mistake as it earned you a slap, your yelp cut short when he entered you once more, pressing against you so deeply you felt a twinge of pain from deep inside your belly. But that pain soon subsided. From his standing position, he had a great angle, hitting against your most sensitive parts with each movement. All you could do was moan his name, begging him to go faster, harder, more. 

Levi knew you were close when your walls came down tighter around him, feeling them trembling rhythmically. Lifting his leg, he pressed one foot on the couch, gaining even better leverage in order to push you over the edge. His cock was stretching you out deliciously, the burn in your stomach was getting hotter from where you sequestered it earlier. You were ready to cum now, and you wanted to. So you told him. “Levi, _fuck_ don’t you dare stop, don’t stop baby, I’m gonna cum.” 

He heeded you, picking up his pace as he fucked you into the cushions of the couch. You were rendered incoherent, your eyes rolled back as your body shook. As the wave of your release crashed over you, you removed your face from where you buried it in the cushions to scream his name. 

It didn’t take long for him to follow, each buck of his hips painting your insides. Feeling his legs start to wobble with the force of his release, he flipped your bodies over and got back on the couch, letting you settle against him as you shook.

When you finally caught your breath, a laugh burst from your lips as you took in the scene on the movie that was still playing – long forgotten. The characters had evidently gotten as busy as you had, laying in the floor of what looked like their destroyed house, breathing as heavily as you and Levi were. 

“We’ll have to finish this next time I guess.” You breathed, stifling a yawn. 

“No promises.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Sub!Levi, pegging, prostate stimulation**

You and Levi had a deal. When you first started sleeping together, you had easy rules, ones he agreed to. ‘Don’t cum in my hair, don’t get it in my eyes, and no butt stuff.’

But this long into your relationship, you were branching out. Trying new things. Every day was a new experience with him, and the both of you thoroughly enjoyed exploring all of each other’s fantasies. 

So when he mentioned anal one day, you were shocked. He, of all people, wanted to try _what?_ You weren’t opposed to it, the few times Levi pulled out a little too far and…accidentally… brushed against the wrong hole hadn’t made you balk. To be honest, you had heard of it from some of the more…adventurous ladies. The supposed pleasure of having two partners, and what they would do. 

So…when he brought it up, you weren’t opposed to it. You had just one small favour. 

You wanted to try it out on him first. 

That was how the current situation came to be. A long, _thorough_ shower later, Levi was waiting on the bed for you, absentmindedly looking at the lube you and he had purchased together…along with the strap. He was nervous, excited but still uneasy. He did have a reputation to maintain after all. 

But at the same time, he was looking forward to it. It was a unique opportunity, he would get to experience this for the first time with you, and if it would get you to open up to trying it as well, he would gladly do this.

You stepped between his legs, his face in your hands. “Still want to do this?” you asked, noticing his nervousness. 

“Yeah. But no promises we’ll do it again.” 

You smiled. “Alright.” 

Suddenly, your eyes narrowed. You loved to play, and you were going to _play_ with Levi tonight. 

You mashed your lips to his, your tongue invading his mouth the way he usually does to you. As you groaned you pushed him away, leaving the both of you cold. 

“Get on your knees” you barked, Levi’s eyes narrowing at your tone. He played along, indulging you. He loved it when you took charge. “Yes Ma’am” he breathed, complying. 

Your core heated at what he called you, your fingers coming to trace up thighs as you popped the cap to the bottle of lube, a generous dollop over your fingertips. As you traced around the ring of muscle, you felt him whine underneath you. _Whine._ Humanity’s Strongest a mess by your fingers. You poked a finger in, feeling the resistance. “Relax Levi, trust me. I’ll make you feel good.” 

He keened underneath you, relaxing enough for you to sink knuckle deep inside him. You praised him, telling him how well he was doing, how good he was, and how hot he was. Just like he does for you. 

You probed around, looking. You had heard about this one special spot. Levi’s back snapped back, broken curse from his mouth. “Y/N! What the fuck was that?” 

“Prostate.” You grinned, rubbing a finger against him again as he started to breathe heavily. Voice coming out louder than before, your name and curses echoing across the room. 

Feeling Levi loosen up at your ministrations, you gently worked a second finger into him, pushing slowly, gauging his reaction. Seeing and hearing no complaints, you continued, both fingertips rubbing against the little bulb inside him using the same motion of your fingers the way you liked it. 

Levi’s legs trembled, his voice calling out to you in warning. “Y/N….I’m gonna cum.” His voice was wrecked. You had never heard him sound like that before. “Cum baby” you told him, pressing your fingers against that spot. “Cum for me.”

You felt him shudder around you, similarly to how you would around him. And _damn_ , if it felt as good for him as it did you in this moment, you could see why he tried to make you cum as many times as he could. 

You and him both ignored the mess, eager to continue. You checked with your partner, asking if he was doing okay. His eyes stared back at you, grey eyes unfocused as he blinked, choking out the words that egged you on. “Keep going.” 

He caught his breath as you clicked the strap onto yourself, wiggling and admiring the way it looked on you. For a moment, you were disappointed that you would not be able to experience the feeling for yourself. But it didn’t matter. Today was going to be about him. You pressed your fingers back in him, already loose enough from your earlier actions. You wanted to be extra sure, so you added a third finger, stretching him out nicely. “You’re doing so good Levi. You’re so good for me.” Soon he was the one moving, pressing back against you as the sheets crinkled in his fist. “Fuck Y/N. Do it. _Dammit_.”

That was as close you were going to get him to beg for it. Another generous squeeze of lube covered your new appendage as you pressed the tip against him. Your fingers had done more than enough, his body taking you in easily. 

As you bottomed out, you stilled, waiting for the ok. “Y/N…I swear to god.” He growled, breathing heavily. 

“You’re doing so well Levi. I’ll make you feel good. Don’t you worry baby.” You reassured him, taking this time to squeeze some more lube on his skin, making the man hiss. 

“It’s cold. Fe-feels good.” 

“I told you Levi. I’m going to make you feel _so good.”_

He moved against you then, experimental shifts of his hips. “Move.” He bit out, feigning anger. You moved, mimicking the movements you’ve seen Levi make as he thrust against you. By the time you got a good rhythm going, Levi was a mess. Choked cries of your name, and begs of you to go faster, harder, _deeper._

You snapped your hips against him, your hand moving on its own accord to give the man beneath you a spank. He groaned, your name falling from his lips again as he begged. “Do it again. Do it again!” 

Between murmurs of praise, you indulged him, until you could feel your own arousal start to drip down your legs. Your hips were burning, your abs were screaming. But you continued, determined to bring your partner to completion. 

He warned you again, as he had done before. But this time, you helped. As he started to stutter your name, you reached around and grabbed his aching cock in your hands, your touch against him making his scream catch in his throat. You pumped him to the rhythm of your thrusts, and before long, he exploded. Dirtying the sheets for the second time that night. 

As Levi collapsed, you unstrapped yourself, relieving yourself of your new toy before working the sheets out from under Levi’s shaking body. You lay with him, cradling him in your arms as you brushed his hair, pressing soft kisses to his temple, waiting for him to come down from his release. 

When his legs finally stopped shaking, he reached up to capture your lips in his. “It’s your turn next time. But we are keeping that strap.”


	9. Chapter 9

**You wanted Levi to do you _and_ your taxes - smut, vaginal sex **

You knew it was wrong, but as you messed with your hair as you waited, you knew you couldn’t hide it much longer.

You had met Levi in university, your marketing major and his accounting major sharing some core required courses. Where he was detailed oriented, you were aloof. Where you liked to talk and interact with people, he preferred to sit in front of a computer and type. He was the most organized person you had ever met, going as far to type up his resume and format it in Excel. You just…threw a bunch of things together in a Word document and called it a day. 

You suppose that’s where the attraction first started. He was just so…different from everyone else. After the course, you had stayed friends, your little group growing bigger as Levi slowly started to introduce his own friends to you. The ever-stoic pre-law Erwin, and the criminology major Hanji getting along well with your crazy triple major brainiac friend Armin, while Eren and Mikasa, fellow business majors like you and Levi just went with the flow, following you where you went. 

Over the years, your group had stayed in touch, meeting a couple times a year to celebrate milestones and host summer BBQs in someone’s backyard. But the people you saw the most ended up being Erwin and Levi. You decided to follow Erwin into law school, him being a year ahead helping you out immensely. By the time you graduated, every time you needed an accountant, you made sure to contact Levi, his expertise helping out in many different types of cases. The more time you spent with the man, the more your little crush from your university days reared its head. You had both gotten older, a little wiser to the cruelty of the world. As far as you knew, he was single, no mention of a girlfriend or boyfriend as you invited him out for late night dinners or drinks after a long day’s work. The two of you shared plenty of late nights, sometimes you would wake up, slumped over your worktable, only to find a blanket thrown over your shoulders. Other times, you would place a hot cup of tea beside Levi just as he woke, groaning as he rubbed the stiffness from his neck.

Tonight, under the guise of getting his help to restructure your assets, you had invited him to your home office yet again. You listened, enraptured as he shuffled through your financial documents, explaining to you the basics of how taxes were to be applied to your circumstances. The more you listened to him talk, perfectly in his element, the more you lost your inhibitions. 

Your daydreaming about the man was cut short when you heard your name. 

“-Y/n. Oi, Y/N!” 

“Oh…yes Levi?”

“Tch. Are you even paying attention to anything I say?” 

You winced, giving him a small smile as you shook your head, “…I really wasn’t. Sorry.” 

His gaze softened. “Do you want me to explain it again?”

You shook your head, nibbling at your lip as you looked into his eyes. 

“What do you want me to do then?” He asked, dropping the files in his hands onto your table. 

“Me.” 

His eyes locked onto yours as you met his stare, the temperature in the room suddenly rising about ten degrees. 

Just when you were about to backpedal, Levi smirked, a hand reaching for his tie. “I thought you’d never ask, brat.”

Your breath caught in your throat as he shed his tie, deft fingers making fast work of his dress shirt. You gulped as he draped his shirt and tie against the back of the chair before closing the gap between your bodies, soft lips on yours as his hand gently unzipped your dress. 

Your nose rubbed against his as you deepened the kiss, groaning at the taste of him. You had longed for this moment, and it was finally happening. You barely noticed your dress pooling on the floor, your panties joining it as he unhooked your bra, your hands making quick work of his belt, fumbling with the clasp and tugging his pants and briefs down to meet your clothes on the floor.

Your groan was swallowed by Levi as his hands came down over your breasts, kneading as he pinched your nipples. Soon, his fingers left your breasts, firmly gripping your hips as he heaved you onto the desk. You found yourself splayed against your files, your hands in Levi’s grip as he leaned over you, rubbing himself against you as you nibbled at your lips again, eyes begging. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this to you?” Levi breathed, his hair brushing against your face as he bent down to suck at your neck. 

“I’ve been wanting this since the first time we studied together for Accounting” you replied, your confession only affirming to him you wanted him as badly as he did you. 

“I’ll be gentle another time. I just…I just need you tonight.” He breathed. If his self-control was a rope, you were the fire, burning through his resolve. Slowly. Surely. 

“Levi… _break me_.” 

With that, the rope snapped, your permission and insinuation of how you wanted him releasing him from his shackles, nothing stopping him from making you wholly his before the night was over. 

As he sunk himself deep past your glistening folds, your nails scratched down his back, making him hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure. You gripped him impossibly tight, soft whimpering sounds escaping your mouth with every exhale. He waited, letting you adjust around him before letting himself move. As much as he wanted to pound you raw, until you were cumming around him over and over, he wanted your first time with him to be memorable. 

Just as he thought it, his resolve to treat you gently flew out the window. Your whimpers turning into the dirtiest confession he’s ever heard. 

“Levi…I’m so full…feels good.” 

With a roar, he lost it. Files were falling off your desk, your stationary holder on your desk shaking, falling over, the pens and pencils in it falling out one by one as each thrust shook the desk. Your hands didn’t help, desperately grabbing at the smooth surface, trying to find purchase against anything. _Anything_. You were lost in the feeling Levi was stirring within you, his movements coaxing sounds you had never heard yourself make before from your lips. Levi’s movements faltered, and he buried his face into the crook of your neck, hands once again playing with your nipples. 

“You’re so tight baby.” 

“Cum with me Levi!” you begged, trying your hardest to hug his cock tighter with your walls, desperate to make him feel as good as he was you. His groan reassured you your efforts were worth it, his hips moving faster as he got closer. 

“Fuck, take it baby, take it all.” He cooed, a final grunt before he released inside you, the friction his body provided against your clit as he bottomed out pushing you over the edge as your bodies spasmed together. 

After catching his breath, Levi leaning on his elbows as he hovered over you, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked down at your blissed out expression. 

“I’ll do _you_ over your taxes any day.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Smut, bathtub sex**

The sun was at the highest point in the sky, and the heat was blistering. Not a cloud in the sky, and not a breeze to be felt. The only indication of activity came from the empty field where you were training your cadets, plumes of dust swirling into the air as bodies were thrown, dropped, and tossed on the ground. No one trained their cadets as hard as you did, not even Levi. You smiled to yourself as you brought your hand up to your forehead, wiping your sweat as your chest heaved, the thought of Levi never failing to brighten your mood. The cadet you were sparring with lay groaning in the sand, clutching their ankle as they rolled around in pain. You bent down to check out the injury, sending them scurrying to their room with an order to ice it. 

You shook your head in disbelief. Cadets these days, snotty noses and dried tears all because of a tiny bruise. You just wanted them to be able to hold their own against enemies, titan or otherwise. If an extra kick from you would make the difference between living and dying, you would gladly kick each of them a thousand times. 

You barked an order, and the next group of cadets stepped up, readying themselves to launch an all-out attack as they surrounded you. 

~

Levi was wondering where you had gone. You had mentioned training your cadets, but surely you weren’t still there with them. After all, even he had sent his group off, stable duty and gear maintenance tasks needing their attention while escaping from the crippling heat. Fondness for you curled in his heart as he looked out over the clearing from his vantage point, watching as a group of cadets jumped at you, an uncoordinated and unplanned attack failing to overwhelm you. You dealt with each cadet separately, a boot pressing a groaning blonde into the dirt while you locked two other cadets together with your arms. The third was between your legs, tapping desperately against the dirt as they struggled to catch their breath. 

Your radiated power and control, and in that moment, your hair tie gave out, sending your beautiful hair loose from its confines. Levi felt his cock twitch in his pants, loving the way your smile didn’t reach your eyes, the way every movement you made was calculated, precise, dangerous. Your cadets were getting better, but you were still the queen. You wielded power and intimidation as if they were your old friends, at your beck and call. And it never failed to turn him on when it came to watching you fight. 

He watched as you let the hapless cadets go, hopping back onto your feet as you checked over their injuries, making sure nothing was broken or sprained. You gathered your hair back up, tying it once again into a ponytail and he grunted to himself, fixing himself in his pants. How often had he watched you tie up your hair like that? How often had he met your eye as you stalked towards him, crawling towards him on all fours before stopping right between his legs, a tongue across your lips enticing him. 

Breaking out of his reverie, he watched as you went over your actions, slowly this time, as you explained to the enraptured group of listeners exactly what you did to win over each opponent.

He decided it was time to make an appearance. He had enough. Your tank top was barely on your lithe form, ridden up to reveal your belly from all the exertion. You were covered in dirt and sweat, yet to him, you never looked more beautiful. It was decided. Levi wanted you all for himself.

~

You noticed something was up when everyone’s faces grew a little more ashen, and their face scrunched up a little more. In that moment, you truly came to appreciate the constipated jokes your boyfriend always made. Your cadets really did look very constipated. 

Sensing before seeing, you ducked, Levi’s punch catching the end of your ponytail even as his foot kicked out to catch your feet. You rolled, eyes narrowing as you shook away the fatigue and heat, putting your all into this fight. It wasn’t every day that Levi sparred with you…because your sparring usually ended the same way. 

You weren’t sure if he let you win, or if you really did catch him off guard. But eventually, Levi ended up flat on his back, chuckling at you as he held your foot. Your boot clad foot. Your boot clad foot that was currently pressed against his crotch. 

Your ponytail was once again in disarray, and you quickly dismissed your cadets. Your chest was heaving, your pupils were blown, and you knew what you needed. 

~

Even before the lock clicked, he was all over you. He shed his clothes while you ran the bath, meeting you in the water, both of your bodies bare. You and him were both kneeling in the basin, and with hungry eyes, he gripped you by the back of the neck, smashing his lips against yours. He bit and sucked at your lips, his tongue exploring your mouth as you tried to return the favour. When he pulled away, your lips were sore, no doubt bruised from all his attention. But you had no time to complain, your hands coming down to wrap around his head as he dipped down to suck at your nipples. The water brushing against your thighs, and the heat of Levi’s mouth coupled with the soft flicks of his tongue against you had your mind reeling. It was all too much. His other hand was mimicking his tongue, rough finger rubbing against your neglected nipple even as you tugged him towards it. 

Instead of giving you what you wanted, he sucked at your breast, smirking at the red mark he left in his wake. 

You watched the smirk fall off his face, a groan taking its place as he furrowed his brows and exhaled sharply, your hand wrapped firmly around his cock. He pumped his hips against your hand, and this time, it was you who mashed your lips together once more, matching his groan. 

It wasn’t long before you couldn’t take it anymore. You were too impatient. The throbbing between your legs was too much, and you couldn’t risk letting the water wash away your wetness. Pulling yourself from his intoxicating kiss, you gave Levi a couple more pumps for good measure before you turned and got on your knees, grinding you butt against him in lieu of your hand.

You reached behind and grabbed him again, lining up the head of his cock against your trembling hole. You threw your head back when he heeded your request, stuffing himself inside you, soft “ooohs” spoken in tandem as you felt him stretch you. 

Before he could move, you had an idea. You grabbed the soap on the ledge of the bath and handed it to the man behind you, his cock sheathed inside you, keeping you nice and full.

“Soap my back for me?”

A moment of silence. Then, a sigh as the soap was taken from your hand. You heard the sound of him rubbing his hands together, then groaned, grinding against him as he ran his hands down your back. The soap made his hands glide smoothly across your back, and you whined into his touch as your walls fluttered around him. When he ran his hands over your breasts, covering them with suds, your hands nearly slipped from where they were grasping at the edge, a broken plea of “please” echoing across the steam filled room. 

The water sloshed as he fucked you, and your hands scrambled once again, trying not to knock any of the other items from the edge of the bath as you buried your mouth against your forearm. It didn’t work. Your moans filled the room, echoing as the sound of skin hitting skin was amplified by the water that was dripping from both your bodies. The water in the tub sloshed with the movement, splashing against the walls as Levi grunted, praises muttered under his breath. “You feel so good Y/N”

The water against you was so confusing, the sensation was too much, but if anything, you could focus on the way Levi was pumping inside you over and over again and the way his words heated you up. Just when the bath water threatened to spill over the edge, a particularly well placed thrust sent you over the edge, the items you were trying to prevent from falling into other tub tumbling into the water as your hands tried to find some way to ground your body. 

Your frustration eased, but you wanted to make your partner feel good too. At least, make him feel good enough to entice him to fuck you again. Leaning forward, you let him slip out of you as you shuddered, his cock bobbing against the curve of your butt. Within a flash, you turned your body, dunking your torso in the water as you rubbed the soap off. When you no longer felt the slip of bubbles against you, you sat up, wide eyes regarding your partner, still on his knees, facing you, a hand lazily palming himself. “Eager brat.” 

You took his challenged, and to show him just how eager a brat you were, you got on your knees, facing him this time. He saw through your little idea, and lowered himself into the water, his legs on either side of you as he sat in the tub. The water level was perfect. 

You took him into your mouth, groaning at the taste of yourself mixed with him as you started to bob your head. You held your breath, taking him deeper as the tip of your nose dipped into the warm water as Levi threaded his fingers through your hair. One finger on your chin had you slow the bobbing of your head as your eyes were brought up to meet his. At your wrecked look, tears gathering at the corner of your eyes, your blown pupils, the mess of your hair in his hands, your usually quiet partner groaned.

“Look at me.” He ordered, “Look at me while you suck me off…fuck…that’s it… good girl.”

You were choking on him now, knowing he delighted in the fact that he was too big for you to take. His hand in your hair pushed you against him a couple more times before he stopped, standing up and reaching for the towel. 

“Let’s get out of here. You’ll need to bathe again by the time I’m done with you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Vocal Levi, dirty talk, vaginal sex**

It was his own fault really. Erwin had refused to play any more games of tennis with him after losing three straight sets, so Levi got home earlier than usual. But when he heard his name come up, he silenced the call of your name that was about to fall from his lips. He instead started to tiptoe, creeping over to where you and Hanji sat, sipping your mimosas and chatting as you do nearly every weekend when he was occupied with Erwin. 

What he didn’t expect to hear was Hanji’s reassurance to you. “Don’t worry about it Y/N. I’m sure he enjoys himself. If you really want to know, why not ask him?” 

“Hanji I can’t just _ask_ my boyfriend if he’s enjoying having sex with me! What could he possibly say? No?” 

“Ah…I hear ya. Good point.” Hanji mused, “So you’re telling me shorty doesn’t say a word?” 

“I mean…” you paused, thinking. “He usually just…stays very quiet. I could very well be drowning him out, but I never really hear him. It was fine at first of course, but now I can’t help but worry he’s just not enjoying it.” 

“But you really want him to be moaning your namecthe whole time?” Hanji cackled, setting their empty glass down on the coaster. 

“Well, no” you admitted, “I just…I just wish he was a little more vocal maybe?” 

Neither of you noticed as Levi crept away, a plan already hatching in his head. 

~

That night, you were getting ready for bed when you felt cold fingers cup your breasts, fingers rolling your nipples, his breath against your ear. 

“You’re so beautiful baby.” He cooed, tongue licking the shell of your ear as you trembled at the sensations. “I love your boobs you know that?” he continued, grinding his bare cock against your panty-clad bottom. 

You only managed to say his name, stuttered and broken as you turned around to face him, your fingers already pulling against your panties leaving you fully naked before him. He led you to the bed, where you lay your head against the pillows as he settled between your legs. 

“You’re so wet for me already aren’t you” he teased as he lowered his mouth to your glistening pussy, the flat of his tongue licking at your wetness. 

“Levi…” you breathed, his name like a prayer on your lips. But instead of continuing, he stopped, grabbing at your hands. 

“Spread your lips for me.” He ordered, placing your hands against your neatly trimmed mound. “Spread em.” 

You heeded, biting your lips as you spread yourself open for him, pulling back and exposing your clit to him as Levi met your eyes. 

“Good girl. Now keep it there, or I’ll stop.” 

You barely registered his threat, the way his tongue was tracing around your most sensitive spot had you stringing your words together “ohmygodlevi” repeated over and over as you tried desperately to keep yourself spread, your own wetness and Levi’s licking making it difficult to keep a hold of yourself. 

As Levi switched from a top to bottom licking pattern to a side to side one, his tongue flicking and sucking against your clit, your thighs shook as the coil in your belly got tighter and tighter. You didn’t even have a chance to warn him, your orgasm washing over you as you squeezed his head between your legs, shuddering as you came against his mouth. 

As your legs fell against the bed, your eyes met Levi’s as he wiped the glistening wetness from his face. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard your back will hurt for a week.” He growled, making your eyes widen as you took in his words. _What in the world has gotten into him?_

You weren’t given much time to ponder what got into your usually quiet boyfriend because the next moment, he had lined himself up, throwing your legs onto his shoulders as he slid into you with ease, a quiet moan as he bottomed out against you. 

“You’re so wet, your pussy is gripping me so tight.” He breathed, a few shallow pumps pushing himself even deeper inside you. “Such a good little slut for me aren’t you.”

Your eyes must’ve rolled back into your head when he called you that, your body shuddering at the way he commanded your submission and obedience with just one word. 

You could only grind against him, nodding at his words as your hands gripped the sheets. 

“Oh, you got tighter just now. You like it when I call you a little slut?” he asked again, your needy whine his answer. 

“Good girl.” he praised as he drew back, your gasp at the sudden loss of his cock inside you quickly turned into a scream as he thrust into you hard, burying himself to the hilt again. 

“I am going to fuck you so good baby, I’m going to make this tight little pussy of yours cum for me while you scream my name. Can you do that for me?”

You didn’t know what came over Levi, but your brain was mush at his words. You had never been more turned on and as he described each filthy thing he wanted to do to you, you could only groan in anticipation, breathless “yes” falling after breathless “yes” as he grabbed your leg for leverage as he fucked you into the headboard. His cock was hitting deep inside you, and with one particular thrust, he made you scream, his hips slowing. 

“Baby you alright?” he asked, voice filled with worry

“You’re so big Levi it…it doesn’t fit.” With your whined confession, you had the pleasure of watching his eyes turn feral. 

His snapping hips was your reply, the sting of his cock against some deep unknown part of you fading with each thrust. He groaned, closing his eyes as he spoke. “Fuck you’re so tight around my cock baby, makes me want to cum.” 

You just wanted to cum at this point, your throat hoarse from your screams of pleasure. Your arms came up to grip Levi’s forearms, you voice wrecked as you begged him. “Cum Levi.” 

Instead of answering, he pulled back, rolling you onto your stomach as he lined himself up and thrust inside you once more, the angle of his hips and the friction of your clit against the bedsheets making you see stars in your vision. 

“I told you” he breathed, pounding you into the mattress as he promised, “I was going to make you cum around my cock while you screamed my name.” 

With your face buried into the pillows, you indeed did scream, your entire body overstimulated and desperate for release as he sent wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure cascading throughout your body.

“Cum for me.” He ordered, going even deeper as he felt your impending release, his own rhythm faltering as you clenched around him tighter and tighter with each snap of his hips. “Cum baby.” 

With his permission, your body exploded, his name a scream on your lips as you shuddered around him, your fluttering and trembling walls gripping him as he lost himself. You could feel him throb inside you, each wave painting your walls white. 

When you finally caught your breath, you rolled over, wincing as your back already started ache, wetness beginning to seep out from your throbbing core. 

“What was that about Levi?” you whispered, laying your head on his chest as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved it. But…why?” 

He chuckled darkly, and you were glad he couldn’t see the blush that heated your cheeks when you realized he had overheard your conversation. 

“Didn’t want you to think I wasn’t enjoying myself.”


	12. Chapter 12

**SNK SPOILERS - DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP TO THE MANGA -**

**Bittersweet sex**

Levi furrowed his brows, ignoring the way the muscles in his face spasmed at the simple action. You had dropped off his tea and scurried away, barely meeting his eyes. It had been nearly 6 weeks since the explosion, and he was cleared for duty, healing faster than anyone had expected. He wanted to make up for all the time you spent taking care of him, switching out his blood-soaked bandages, wiping down his body with a damp cloth, day in day out. Yet something was different about you. The past two weeks, you couldn’t meet his eye. You were jittery, on edge. Your mind preoccupied. At first, Levi thought it was his scars. But surely, you were used to it. Many others on base came back with scars, and you treated them all the same way as you had before their accident, your bright smile and easygoing nature putting them at ease. 

But as time passed, he couldn’t shake the uneasiness at the way you were acting around him. Did he repulse you? Did you find yourself unable to love someone as disfigured as him? He looked down at his hands, still covered in bandages. He couldn’t even hold your hand in his like before, under the table, squeezing yours. He couldn’t stand the thought of you, forcing yourself to stay with him out of pity. As he fell into an uneasy sleep, he resolved to confront you, even if it would break his heart. After all, what was a broken heart when he was already in such a state? 

You placed the fluffed up the pillow on your and Levi’s bed. A moment ago, you had been pressing your nose against the soft fabric, inhaling the lingering scent that was so classically him. It was fading, after such a long absence, but it was still there, just like he was. After your initial worry about his survival was put to rest, you took it upon yourself to get him well again. What you didn’t count on was your intense attraction to his scar. It made him look more dangerous, and soon all you could think about was how he would look at you as he pounded you into the mattress, your fingers tracing his scars. 

But it wasn’t like you could tell him that. _No. How selfish are you?_ He was healing. He needed to heal, to rest. What he didn’t need was you and your stupid self-indulgent needs to pop a stitch or hinder his recovery. So you tried to stay away from him, giving him as much time as he needed. Yet you couldn’t quite stay away, even though he no longer needed your constant care. Every time you caught a glimpse of his eyes looking at you, you couldn’t help but trace the scars with your eyes, your hand fisting in your shirt as your core throbbed. You wanted him, it had been so long since you got to hold him, to kiss him. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when someone placed a hand on your shoulder, and when you whirled around, you found yourself face to face to the man you had been trying not to think about for the past couple weeks. What you didn’t expect to see was pain in his eyes. You immediately sat him down on the bed, arms wrapping around him as you asked what was wrong. Did anywhere hurt? Headache? Hands? 

When he looked up at you, your heart hung in your chest as he chuckled dryly. 

“This is the most attention you’ve paid me in a while.” 

You were quiet, blinking at him. 

“You don’t have to stay with me if I repulse you Y/N.” he continued, turning away from your touch as you slowly started to realize what he meant. Before he could sprout any other nonsensical words, your lips met his. You pecked his lips. Once. Twice. Three times. You glided over his scars, butterfly kisses tickling and making him sigh against you at the same time. You kissed his scar from end to end and back again, pressing your forehead to his as you looked into his eyes, your vision blurred with tears. 

“Levi…I was staying away because couldn’t keep my hands to myself. I love you, now and always, and didn’t want you to get hurt if we were to…you know.” Your confession made the man beside you release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. _You still loved him_. In fact, perhaps you loved him even more now? 

He left himself fall backwards, taking you with him as his head hit the pillow you just fluffed. Your hands made short work of your own clothes, then helping with his. You straddled his lap, fingertips tracing over his scars again as you pressed kisses against his jaw. In this moment, there was no rush. In this moment, it was just you and him. 

When you took Levi into the warmth between your legs, you both sighed, leaning forward onto your elbows to kiss him, deeply, slowly, passionately. This was different than any sex you’ve ever had with him. This was pure love and passion, two broken people in love despite all the odds. There was no slap of skin against skin tonight, no dirty talk, no teasing. All that mattered in this moment was the both of you. Alive. Together. _Forever._ As you felt the familiar fluttering in your belly, you started to ride Levi harder, his soft grunts urging you on as his hands came up to your side, helping you keep your rhythm. You pressed your lips against his again, hot tears streaming down your face as you tried to convey your feelings to him. How much you loved him; how happy you were that he was alive. 

You shuddered around him, feeling him follow soon after, twitching against your sensitive walls before you collapsed into his arms, burying yourself into the crook of his neck. You wanted this moment to last forever. But for now, laying in his arms, feeling his warmth, the proof of your love for each other dirtying the sheets but neither of you paid it any mind. Not today. Not when you fit so perfectly together. Two broken halves that made a perfect whole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rough sex, choking, slapping, dom!Levi, possessive/jealous, vaginal sex**

You were never one to back down from a fight, and god knew you could hold your own against most dangers out there. But for some reason, you lost all sense of control when it came to sex. Especially when it came to sex with _him._

For some reason, every time the man got on top of you, you just wanted him to be rough with you. You wanted his hands wrapped around your throat, you wanted his hand to come down and slap your cheeks, and most of all, you wanted him to bite you, to mark you, deny your orgasm and make you beg for his cock like the little slut that you were. 

For the most part, Levi indulged you. But his hands were always gentle, each time he squeezed you could only nod, as you urged him to choke you harder. But tonight, you had both reached the limit of your self control.

Your date had started out normal, as they all do. A nice dinner before catching the new Owari no Seraph movie. Levi had dragged his feet, grumbling about how he would be the one to choose the movie next time as you bounced in your seat, gripping his hand tightly. 

He had been annoyed when you cursed under your breath, some dark haired individual apparently named Guren was shaking the moisture from his hair, shirtless, for some stupid reason Levi could not understand.

“Holy shit he’s so hot.” 

He could hear your wistful sigh as your eyes sparkled, your favourite actor larger than life on the screen in front of you. 

He held his tongue, through all the rest of the scenes of the movie, through all your animated recounting of your favourite scenes in the car ride home, but as soon as he got you home, he couldn’t hold his tongue anymore.

As soon as you had clicked the lock closed to your apartment, Levi was tearing at your clothes. 

“I’ve had just about enough of you talking about that man.” He growled, pinning you against the door. “I think I need to remind you who the fuck you belong to, kitten.” 

Oh. Well. Shit. If _this_ was what it took to get him to be rough with you, then so be it. 

He kissed you roughly, hands pulling at your hair. “Gonna fuck that stupid guy’s name out of your brain.” He grumbled, nipping your lips as you tried to kiss him back. “Remind you who you beg to let you cum.” 

You had never been more turned on, your possessive partner’s emotionally charged words and his dirty promises riling you up more and more. 

You fell onto the bed as he kneeled by your face, cock already hard and slapping against your cheeks. You took him into your mouth, groaning as you gave him a couple licks, tasting him. Just then, a wicked idea came to you, and you let him fall out of your mouth. Levi’s eyes immediately snapped open, looking down at you as he frowned. He lined himself up with your mouth, thinking he had just slipped out when your words made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Make me. Make me Levi.” 

He looked down at you for another second, you nodding at him as you gave permission. You wanted it. 

You tried to dodge him each time he pressed himself against your lips, turning your head away from him each time. Your eyes widened when he grabbed your face with his hand, his thumb pressing against your cheek as his other fingers pressed against the other cheek, forcing your mouth open and your head to stay still. 

“You cheeky little slut.” He growled, pushing the tip, and then the rest of himself into your mouth, making you groan around him in pleasure. “You’re going to take all of me, and choke on my cock, you hear?” 

With that, he fucked your mouth, grinning wickedly at you every time you gagged against his cock, hitting the back of your throat over and over. When your hands tried to grab at his balls, an attempt to get him to cum, he took your wrist in his hand, pressing them against the bed as he fucked your throat, your arousal pooling between your legs at his rough treatment of you. Your heart fluttered even as he growled, pulling himself from your mouth as he brushed the tears from your eyes. 

“Okay?” he asked, eyes softening as he brushed another tear away. 

“I’m great. Harder Levi.” You egged him on, waving away any concerns he had about being too rough with you. 

At your behest, he found his way to your core, a hand on his straining member as he gathered your wetness, sliding the tip of himself against your clit over and over again making you mewl for him. 

“You’re so wet for me.” He breathed, watching your arousal drip from him. 

“I’m such a slut for your cock baby.” You whimpered in reply, desperate for him. 

Your confession earned you what you wanted, another growl from the man on top of you as his hips rut against yours, his balls slapping against your butt as he fucked you. Neither of you wanted to mess around, no foreplay for tonight. Just mind-blowing bliss. And he gave it to you. 

You trembled, your hands gripping the headboard as he fucked you into it, your head bumping against it at particularly hard thrusts. You reached for his hands, placing them on your neck as you nodded to him, taking a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes. 

He planted his knees, using the hand around your throat as an anchor point to some of his weight as he thrust, your eyes widening as your air supply was cut in half, until your mind was in a haze. Through it all, you nodded again as you begged him. “Harder.” 

You were about to complain when Levi let go with one hand, but before long, his remaining hand repositioned, gripping your neck as he squeezed. Your mouth fell open, gasping as a tiny sliver of air made its way into your lungs. A wide smile on your face as you screamed your pleasure. Levi couldn’t hear you, but judging by your expression, you liked it. 

Deciding to take it another step further, the man loosened his grip on your throat slightly, causing you to open your eyes in fury. A quick slap of your cheek had your eyes snap open, wide as you looked at him. He waited. You nodded. 

“Fuck baby you’re going to kill me” he breathed, shaking his head. What the hell did he do right to find such a kinky little vixen. 

“Make me cum.” you whispered, his grip still preventing you from taking lungfuls of air. 

“You’re doing so good sweetheart.” He breathed, hips hitting yours as he nudged your legs further apart, burying himself even deeper inside you. 

You wouldn’t last much longer. His hand on your throat and another slap landing on your cheek was your breaking point and you couldn’t take it anymore. You got everything you wanted. With a barely audible croak of “Fuck, Levi I’m cumming!” Your world shattered, your hips bucking as you were allowed to breathe, his name coming out as a scream as you found your release. He followed soon behind, the way his fingers branded your neck and cheeks made him feel hotter than he ever did before, spilling himself across your body, painting your breasts as his own with each jerk of his hand. 

You lay there, panting, a hand coming up to touch your cheek and your throat. 

“This time was rough enough. I think we should go watch movies more often.” You said with a wink, earning yourself an eyeroll and a mutter of “Kinky ass brat” from your partner.

Outside the throes of passion, Levi once again morphed into the ever attentive and respectful boyfriend, a warm cloth from the bathroom gently wiping the remnants of your shared passion from your body. A kiss was pressed to your forehead before his fingers traced the red marks on your face. 

“Are you sure that was okay?” he asked again, lips murmuring against your skin. 

“Positive.”


	14. Mike x Reader

**Mike x Reader - just smut, you call him daddy twice (IM SORRY)**

You moaned into the back of your hand, trying fruitlessly to muffle your pleasure. Mike was growling into your ear, and you swore you could feel the vibrations of his voice all the way to your dripping core. Your back was pressed to his chest as he held you steady on top of him, his cock barely halfway in you as he thrust, your body looking tiny compared to his. This was his favourite. Your form tiny compared to his lanky frame; your tight little pussy soaked, trying to fit more of him inside. You could feel the scratch of his beard against your face when he leaned in to growl in your ear, just as he could smell the bergamot that lingered around from your favourite cup of tea.

“You’re so tight doll.” He grunted as he thrust again, easing himself deeper and deeper into you as your breaths turned more and more shallow, the delicious stretch of Mike’s cock inside you making your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your hands were useless by now, trembling too hard to hold yourself up. It was the perfect opportunity. An opportunity Mike took.

Gripping you by the shoulders, Mike’s hips thrust up at the same time he pushed you down against himself, burying the remaining inches of himself deep inside you. You swore you saw stars as you screamed, the pleasure in the way he was filling you up and stretching you mixing with the pain of him pressing against your cervix. He was too big for you, and he knew that. But he never showed mercy.

“You’re such a good girl, so nice and tight for me.” He breathed, breath tickling your ear as shallow thrusts hit right against that spot inside that made you into mush for him. “Perfect little pussy made just for me to break.”

Your legs were shaking, the broken way you moaned his name the only coherent thing coming out of your mouth.

“Mi-Mike..ah… _ahh.”_ You pleaded, lost in your pleasure as you were brought to the edge of your self-control.

“Tell me.” He growled in your ear, wanting to hear you say it as he licked the shell of your ear. “Tell me.”

“Da-Daddy fuck me! Br-break me.” you stuttered, cheeks ablaze. You and he discovered his little kink a little while ago, and the man was now insatiable, demanding your submission in the bedroom.

“That’s my good girl.”

Hands easily picked you up, only to turn you face him, your legs straddling him as he pulled you into a searing kiss. When he pulled away, you were panting, so needy for him as your now empty cunt fluttered, desperately needing to be filled.

He could see it, your half-lidded eyes, the fucked out bliss evident in the way your eyes were slightly crossed. He liked seeing you like this, knowing it was only him who could elicit this expression from you.

He sat back, leaning against the headboard as he regarded you with a mischievous smirk.

“Make yourself cum.” Was his command.

You knew you couldn’t disobey, your body already moving to position yourself, sinking down onto him once again with a sigh, your eyes screwing shut as the new angle elicited a new set of sensations within you. Your eyes met his as you bit your lip, trying to get him to fuck you, begging him not to make you do it yourself, but he was unmoved, a little shake of his head as he traced your swollen lips with his thumb, growling as you eagerly took him into your mouth, tongue swirling around his finger.

“Don’t think this will convince me to fuck you, I expect you to fuck yourself on me princess.”

His voice made you shiver as he retracted his hand from your face, placing them back by his side as he watched you.

“I want you to use me, to fuck yourself until you cum. You hear?” His voice was already impossibly low, but in the throes of passion, it seemed even lower. All you could do was obey, rocking against him, the pain as you once again accommodated his daunting length fading as you got closer to your release. Your whimpers filled the room, getting louder. You were always vocal, but Mike loved it. There was nothing he loved more than the whole barrack being able to hear who you belonged to.

It was this pride that spurred him into action. He grabbed your ass, your hands flying to his shoulders as they struggled to find purchase. “Mi-Mike! D-daddy! Pl-please!” you begged, but he didn’t slow down. You had to bury your face into his shoulder, biting down as you tried fruitlessly to muffle your moans. You could tell Mike was close too, his deep grunts at more frequent intervals as he impaled you on himself, your tightness never failing to bring him to the edge quicker than he liked.

With a scream, your mouth detached from his shoulder, your head thrown back as your body let go, unable to take it anymore. He had to hold your body as you shook, spasms taking over as he emptied himself across your stomach, watching is it dripped down to mix with your wetness.

Moments later, you lay trembling, your body wiped clean as your towering lover joined you in bed once again. He enveloped you in what you could best describe as a bear hug, tucking you against his chest. He chuckled as your legs still spasmed, your body still coming down from the high. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, pulling you tighter against him. As much as you loved how sore he made you, you loved the way he took care of you afterwards more, his large hands ever so gentle as you curled up against him, forever safe and protected in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Teasing Levi, Oral female receiving**

You were angry. It had been nearly ten hours since Levi kicked you out of his office to work, and as the darkness threatened to overwhelm the candles that flickered in your room, you got impatient. Clad in your strapless uniform, you strode into Levi’s office with a pout, knocking on the door as you let yourself in.

He scowled as he turned to find you bridging the gap between you and his chair.

“What is the point of knocking if you let yourself in anyways, brat?”

“Ah, you could never stop me anyways” you replied, taking a seat in his lap as he tried to look around you, pen still scratching against the papers in front of him.

You buried yourself in his lap, squirming against him as you sighed. “Why don’t you come to bed? Paperwork will still be here tomorrow. I can help you destress.” The end of your sentence was punctuated with a small flick of your tongue against his neck, a reminder of the things you could do for him. But instead of relenting, as he usually did, he simply growled at you, one hand pushing you away from his neck.

“Not right now, I need to finish this and get it to Erwin. It can’t wait.”

Needless to say you stomped off to bed that night, alone, lonely, and needy while Levi worked until the sun rose, finally finishing all the work Erwin had asked of him.

~

Tonight, Levi left his office early, eager to it up to you for all his neglect the past couple of days. What he didn’t expect was to see you, wrapped up from head to toe in your pajamas, fuzzy socks on your feet. You were a lump in the bed, only your face showing as the blanket was around you. He sat on the edge of the bed, hand reaching for you. You pouted, the entire lump that was you shuffling away from him. Stifling a rare chuckle that he quickly turned into a snort, Levi decided he would need to talk you down.

“Don’t be like that,” he spoke softly, scooting closer to you on the bed as you took the blanket off you head, removing it like the hood of a cloak.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about” you grumped, still pouting at him as he looked into your eyes, fingers coming to cup your cheeks.

“You want me.” He stated, a matter of fact as his hands shifted to grip your body, having made his way past your blanket barrier.

“Nope.” You shook your head, defiant as you tried not to shiver, not sure if it was due to his touch, or the lack of your blanket.

Levi leaned into you, and you fell right into his trap. You meant to lean away from him, away from his lips and his sinful touch. Instead, you found yourself on your back, having leaned so far away that you were now splayed across the bed. Just where he wanted you.

A wet stripe was drying against your neck as you whined, feeling his lips suck a mark against your soft skin.

“Still don’t want me?” he breathed, lips pausing against your neck.

“Mm - no.” Your resolve was crumbling. You both knew it.

Levi dipped his head back down, alternating between soft sucking and licks, making you squirm in his arms. When you felt his hand squeeze against your breasts, your back arched, a soft moan escaping your lips.

Your neck bearing enough marks, the man above you moved to his next goal. Eyes were dangerous as they looked into yours, his mouth, his only slightly protruding tongue poised just above your pert nipple. So close. _So close._ You watched him, willing him to bridge the gap. But he didn’t move.

When you spoke, he knew he won. And god, were you glad you gave in. With a breathless plea of _“Please!”_ his mouth came down, sucking, tongue flicking as you moaned, bucking your hips. His free hand managed to avoid your flailing legs as he all but ripped your panties off. Before he switched to give some attention to your other breast, he relieved you of your shirt, leaving you deliciously naked to his gaze. Pulling your nipple back into his mouth, his fingers rubbed against the other, rolling and tugging as his tongue did the same, enjoying the sounds you made for him as he pressed your bucking hips down against the bed.

Soon, his tongue was tingling with the attention he paid to you, but Levi wasn’t about to give up just yet. He sat up, and grabbed your hips, lifting them up as he brought his nose to your glistening folds, watching as your core trembled, your desire dripping from. Like a man starved, he pressed the flat of his tongue against you, licking as he groaned.

“You taste so good baby. So wet for me.”

You couldn’t reply, choosing to whimper as your hands were pressed flat against the bed, holding your hips up seek his tongue.

And he gave you what you sought. He dived back in, one hand parting your skin, revealing your clit as he devoured you, sucking, licking, flicking with his tongue. You urged him on, your voice getting louder whenever he did something you liked. Soon, all you could do was scream as Levi did exactly what you wanted, flicking his tongue against you, pausing to watch as more of your desire dripped on to the bedsheets.

You were at the end of your rope; your legs were shaking, and you couldn’t hold back the wave anymore. Too bad Levi knew this too.

Just when you were teetering off the edge, he stopped. Separating from you with an obscenely wet pop as he wiped your glistening fluids from his mouth.

“I thought you didn’t want me?” he teased.

“Levi!” you groaned; head thrown back in frustration.

“Admit it.” His voice was soft, but his tone commanding. He wanted to say it. He _needed_ you to say it.

“I-I want you Levi!” you managed, desperately trying to hang out to your release that was ebbing away.

“Again.” He demanded, inches away from where you needed him most.

“I want you Levi!! I want you to make me cum! Please! I want you I want you I want yo-” Your confession and string of words was cut short when Levi resumed his actions. This time, two fingers were pressed inside you, rubbing against that spongey part of you that made you see stars. His tongue joined his fingers, tasting how much you wanted him, how honest your body was even when your words weren’t. You were once again brought to the edge, and with a final flourish, Levi twisted his tongue against your clit in _that way_ while his voice sent vibrations directly against your throbbing core.

“Cum for me princess.”

At his request, your body exploded around his fingers, your arms giving out. Spent from all his teasing, you just lay there, blinking in an attempt to fix your blurry vision.

Levi sat back, tongue catching what the back of his hand missed as he tasted the last of your essence. Your eyes widened slightly as he began to unbutton his shirt and removing the belt around his pants.

“Levi…” you managed.

Within a second he was on you, fully bare as his erection was pressed against your stomach. A quick kiss to your lips had you throwing your head back against the pillows once again.

“Now now sweetheart, you said you wanted me. So take me.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Older!Reader (31) x Levi (25), vaginal sex, oral**

You sighed heavily as you opened up your texts, fingers flying over your phone to cancel your date. If you could call it that. You knew, just as well as whoever this “Luke” was that it was just a booty call, meaningless scheduled sex between two horny individuals who would never have to meet again. But as your work piled up beyond your control yet again, you had to pull what seemed like your millionth late night at the office. You got up from your desk, wincing as your knees creaked. Your thirties had crept up on you, and last month, when you separated your 31st birthday, you had almost thrown up on your cake. Where had the time gone?

You used to be so vibrant, the life of the party, flitting between social groups. Never found without a new man on your arm. But you could only keep that lifestyle for so long and focusing on your work had led to this bleak existence. Planning, only to cancel on random sex buddies. It had been so long, you were skeptical if your body would even recognize a real penis at this point.

Shaking the thoughts away as you walked to the office fridge, you helped yourself to one of the bottled waters before returning to your desk. You made an order to your favourite dinner spot, rattling off your company issued credit card number. While you waited, you sorted through your files. The ones that were higher priority at the top while the lower priority ones were thrown in your drawer for another day.

When a knock sounded at your door, you were startled. Food usually didn’t arrive this fast. You looked up from your piles of paper to see a man standing at your door, hand frozen in the air as if he were about to knock again.

“Miss Y/N,” the man spoke, hands offering you a number of files as he walked over to your desk. “I took the liberty of going over these documents. Please feel free to review them.”

You frowned slightly, taking the files he completed. These would cut your time spent at the office in half, most of your work done by this mysterious individual who apparently knew you.

“I’m sorry” you heard yourself say, regarding the man who stood in front of you once more, “are you with my department?”

Cocking a brow, the man seemed to realize your confusion, offering an outstretched hand which you stood to shake.

“I’m Levi. I transferred to your department last week. I’ve mostly been dealing with Erwin.” He explained, brushing an unruly hair back.

“What are you still doing here?” you were confused. Most of your subordinates had left long ago, having family and loved ones to go home to.

“The boss is still here. I can’t leave before you do.” He deadpanned, eyes looking into yours as a spark of mischief flash through them.   
“Besides” he continued, “it’s not like I have anyone waiting for me. I could stay here and work all night.”

Despite your eye roll, you were intrigued. How easily had this Levi admitted he as unattached, was he hinting at something? _No, he couldn’t be._

Shaking the ridiculous thought from your head, you were about to scan the files he gave you when your phone rang, your food was here.

As you buzzed the person into the door, your eyes kept flitting over to Levi, standing there, waiting to be dismissed by you.

“Join me for dinner.” You found yourself saying, smiling a little at the shocked expression that flashed for a second across the man’s features. “It’s on the company. I always order too much anyways.”

When your food arrived, you grimaced a little. You had ordered while you were hungry. Not a good idea as enough food for a family of four was spread across your coffee table. If Levi was judging your appetite, he didn’t say a word as he handed you a plate and utensils. “Let’s eat.”

~

It had been two months since the day you met Levi. And the sexual tension between the two of you could be cut with a knife. You worked with him frequently, his attention to detail and efficiency second to no one on your team. Long hours worked side by side had led to some awkward moments. One time the electricity had been shut off in the office, and the heat was gone with it. The two of you had somehow shifted closer and closer on the couch until you were practically in his lap before either of you realized you could see your breath in the air.

And then there was that time when the fire alarm went off just as you were both about to leave, soaking the both of you. Your white dress shirt had instantly gone translucent, your little lace bra doing little to contain your nipples as they pebbled in the cold. Levi had to hide his blush behind his hand as he quickly threw his jacket over you. But you didn’t miss the way his eyes raked over you hungrily before his jacket preserved your modesty.

You wanted the man, and you wanted him bad. You had no expectations. If he wanted to fuck you and pretend nothing happened, so be it. If he wanted to become regular fuckbuddies, you were game. You figured he didn’t want a relationship. After all, he was still young, only halfway through his twenties. You didn’t want to tie him down with a relationship… _although…_ you would be more than happy to tie him down in other ways.

It had been so damn long since your last passion filled tryst with another that you could practically feel the cobwebs forming. And to you, there was no one better to relieve the ache between your legs than Levi.

~

Tonight, was another one of those nights. Paperwork was endless, and of course, today was the day the upstairs company decided to do their renovations. Sawing, hammering, and the screech of steel being cut was too much to bear. You had your files all packed up by the time Levi showed up in your office, his confusion turning into shock at your suggestion.

“I’m taking these home to finish. Want to come with?”

He followed you in your car, down the road, and into your double car garage. You both shuffled awkwardly out of your respective cars, retrieved the files, and walked up the stairs. The tension followed you into your house, swirling in the air that thickened between your bodies.

By some godforsaken miracle, you both managed to get through the paperwork that night. You tried to ignore the desire and throbbing as you shifted in your seat, desperate for either friction, or your wanton need to dissipate.

Levi wasn’t doing much better. He wanted you. Since the first day he met you, buried in your pile of paperwork, asking him who he was, you had captured his attention. Every additional day the two of your worked together, the more he learned about you. And the more he learned about you, the more his heart thumped against his chest whenever you would request his help.

He had nearly kissed you that day the heat went out, your body shivering as you leaned into him for warmth, not realizing how close the two of you had gotten. If he wasn’t sure about his feelings for you, the sprinkler incident made him sure. The way your nipples poked out from behind your lacy bra had him stifling a groan even as he rushed to cover you up.

He was determined to get through tonight, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out for.

As you dotted the last ‘t’ in the file you held in your hands, Levi’s eyes flicked to his watch. _Damn._ It was nearly 1am, and the both of you had work the next day.

Catching his worried expression, you furrowed your brows, biting your lips as you debated with yourself. A second later, you threw caution to the wind.

“Why don’t you just stay here tonight. It’s closer to the office and it’ll save you a drive.”

Levi narrowed his eyes slightly, seemingly searching your eyes for something. You weren’t sure if he found what he was looking for, but with a sigh, he agreed.

“Damn couch better not break my back.”

“I have a king-sized bed; we could just share.” Your words tumbled out before you could stop yourself. Exhaustion, your desire for him, and the late night a deadly cocktail that apparently made you bold beyond recognition.

Whatever Levi thought about the arrangement, he didn’t say. He just grabbed one of the boxes you had come into the house with, and with a jerk of his head, walked towards to stairs leading to the garage.

“Let’s put this back in your car first.”

Grabbing your keys, you pulled your skirt down as you ran after Levi, your own file box in tow, the garage and his face lighting up a bright orange as you unlocked the car.

Levi put his box in your car first, and as he turned to give you space to put your box in, his breath caught in his throat as you bent over, your skirt clad bottom just _right there_ in front of him.

When you finished securing the boxes, you straightened, your head ducking slightly to avoid hitting the open trunk of the car. But as you backed up, you hit a hard chest. Strong arms came to grip your own, and you were turned around. Your wide eyes blinked into Levi’s as his knees hit yours, backing you up. Your noses were touching by now, and your eyes kept flicking to his lips. You licked your own. You could practically taste him.

As the back of your knees hit the bumper of the car, you lost the strength in your legs. With an ‘oof’ you found yourself sitting against the lining of your trunk, Levi standing between your legs.

He leaned in, brushing your nose.

“I’m going to kiss you, Y/N” he breathed, your wistful sigh against his lips all he needed to hear.

He bridged the gap, slotting your lips together. Fireworks were going off in your head as your heart hammered. You felt like a goddamn middle schooler, kissing for the first time behind the bleachers. But the way Levi’s slightly chapped lips felt against your own could only be described as magical. You had pined for this moment for so long, and it was finally happening.

A gentle nip of your lips had you gasping in surprise, and with that, he invited himself into your mouth, tongue meeting your own as you groaned. He tasted exactly as you expected, but better.

As cold air hit your body, you snapped out of your kiss induced stupor, only to moan into Levi’s mouth as his hands gripped your breasts, you top hiked up and bunching around your neck. His fingers pulled against your nipples as his teeth nipped your lips, your neck, against that spot under your ear…Your whole world was becoming Levi. He was all you could think about as he assaulted your senses with a delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

“Levi! S-stop.” You somehow managed to stutter, and the man froze, hands pulling away as he backed away from you.

Before he could say anything, you pulled your shirt down, standing up on wobbly legs and pressing your lips to his again. You smiled into the kiss, your eyes opening slightly to look at Levi.

“Let’s do this right. Not in the damn garage. Bed.”

~

The hallway to your bedroom was littered with clothes. Your skirt by the door, his socks and pants a few steps away, your shirt, bra, and panties closer to the bed as Levi’s shirt hung off the bedpost, his briefs on top of the covers.

You were both finally naked in each other’s arms, and your fingers were tugging against his hair as he swirled his tongue around your nipple, this time fully bare for him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Y/N” he breathed between flicks of his tongue. Your body was so sensitive, the feeling of someone paying so much attention to you so foreign that you knew you wouldn’t last long.

“Please. _Please.”_ You begged, not sure what it was that you were begging for. Whatever Levi gave, you wanted more. Spurred on by your words, Levi pressed a finger against your soaking core, groaning as his fingers came away slick, dripping with your desire for him. Easing a finger into you he groaned as you gripped him impossibly tight. _Surely…_

“ _Fuck_ Y/N. You’re so tight.”

“Ha- _hah_ it’s been a while.” You confessed, your fingers still tugging against his onyx locks.

His one finger pumped in and out of you, his thumb pressing circles against your clit as you squirmed, breaths shallow as you chanted his name. Your eyes were screwed shut, your nails making little crescents against your palms.

Your back came off the bed when he pressed a second finger into you, your body loosening in his touch. Two fingers stretched you, your release getting closer and closer as Levi’s fingers alternated between scissoring against your tight walls and rubbing that spot inside you that had you sobbing your moans.

Levi was watching you at this point, each twinge of your face and each sob you choked out of his name made his cock throb. Your pretty lips were open, little gasps and moans mixed with his name. Right before you lost yourself, your hand came up to grip his arm, spasming around his fingers as a gush of your arousal soaked his palm and the bedsheets.

Stars in your vision, you lifted your head, a groan as you watched him lick his soaked digits, grey eyes meeting yours as he smirked.

“Delicious.”

His fingers were soon replaced with the glistening head of his arousal, the thick vein on the bottom side throbbing as his self-control was ebbing.

Pushing past your folds, he groaned when he pulled out almost immediately after, cock covered with your juices as he used it to his advantage, pushing deeper into you. Your hand was once again on his arm, gripping as he eased himself into you.

You were impossibly tight, and Levi knew he wouldn’t be able to last long if you were gripping him the way you were.

You felt so full, the way his cock was reaching parts of you that haven’t been reached in years. As he bottomed out, you caught your breath, clenching around him. As Levi started to move, each in and out motion brushing against your g-spot as the head of his cock bruised your cervix. You were a mewling mess, overstimulated from your earlier orgasm. You could feel another building, and you let him know, “Fu- _fuck,_ Levi…Levi…there, _there! I’m so close, don’t stop!”_

His own rhythm faltered, but he was determined to push you over the edge again. A finger came down to pinch your clit as a couple more thrusts sent you teetering over the edge, taking Levi with you as he pulled out, painting your now reddened breasts and stomach.

After cleaning you up, the two of you lay in your now too large bed, fingers interlocked. Your voice was soft, no longer sure of what you wanted to hear.

“So…”

“I thought you enjoyed yourself. Why the sour look?” Levi’s fingers left yours as he looked at you.

You bit your lip, unsure of what to say as you grappled with your own feelings. You liked him. You _really_ liked him.

A flick to your forehead had you yelping.

“Stop overthinking. I feel the same.” A gentle kiss was pressed to your temple. “No more setting up those little dates that you always cancel. I don’t share.”


	17. Levi with a Dom!Male Reader HC

**Levi w/ dom!male reader HC**

\- Levi would be the definition of a brat in bed

\- he would test you, eyes narrowing at you with every order you gave

\- he wouldn’t ever do as he was told, nipping your fingers when you told him to suck them, jaw clenched and eyes defiant as you gave him something other than your fingers to suck on

\- the man gave orders all day, and obeyed his superiors as long as he respected them

\- but with you, he could play – he could choose if he wanted to listen or not – and he didn’t choose to be obedient very often

\- what often resulted was your hand in Levi’s hair, fucking his mouth as he glared up at you

\- it was always an act, the tent in his pants evidence enough

\- he would rarely be in the mood to suck you off of his own volition, grumbling about a sore jaw

\- but when you would kick your pants off, briefs following, he would always lick his lips as your length would spring free

\- he wouldn’t want to mess around with flavoured condoms or flavoured lube

\- everything regular thank you very much

\- he would be stubborn, refusing to tell you how good he felt even as you could feel him tremble around your fingers as you prepped him

\- his little stubborn act would last approximately as long as it took you to tease him, neglecting his prostate with your probing fingers

\- as soon as you stop teasing, a finger pressing and rubbing against him, he would lose it

\- he would moan your name brokenly as he would push back against you, wanting more

\- by the time a “please” would fall from his lips, you would know he was close

\- by the time he was prepped enough to take you, his legs would be shaking

\- and you would not be gentle after putting up with all his defiance

\- a generous squeeze of lube, and you would be balls deep inside him, admiring the way his back would arch as he fluttered around you

\- you loved to play with his nipples, and he would writhe, claiming it didn’t feel good, he would open his eyes in a glare if you removed your hands

\- he would never admit it, but he loved it when you told him he was doing well. “Good boy” was a particular favourite

\- he would never last long after you were inside him, delicious licks of pleasure shooting through his body with each movement you would make

\- but you didn’t care, you would milk orgasm after orgasm from him before you found your release, pumping him full

\- he would always scold you afterwards, grumbling about having to clean himself up but the one time you didn’t cum inside, he had looked at you with such betrayal in his eyes, already filling with tears

\- you would always get him to cum with you, whether it be by gripping his straining cock in your hands as you denied him his orgasm, or by jerking his length in your hands in time to your thrusts – either way, he always came with you. always

\- afterwards, you would carry him to the bathroom and run a bath cuddling behind him in the tub as you kissed the dark marks of bruises you left on his hips or murmured against the bruises you sucked along his neck

\- the next day you would bring him breakfast in bed, and endure bodily harm threats to your manhood as well as threats of not letting you touch him for a week as he would wake with a back that felt like it was broken

\- his first steps getting out of bed were always the worst, and you would always lend a helping hand, only to be sent off to reflect on your actions with a glare

\- his body would look absolutely gorgeous covered in your marks, your handprints in bruises always on him as he went about his day, wincing slightly as he tried not to limp

\- you may be the one who ordered him around (or at least tried to) in bed, and you may be the one he begged for, but damn, if Levi didn’t have you firmly wrapped around his finger

\- he could get you to do anything, and you spoiled him – letting him have his way

\- you were one whipped dude, and you couldn’t ask for anything more


	18. Chapter 18

**Public-ish sex, angst/comfort**

“Fu-fuck Levi, I… _I love-_ Imsoclose!”

Your voice, the way you called his name, the way he was brought to the end of his own rope every time he lay with you swirled in his chest as you convulsed around him before laying limp against the bed.

The two of you lay side by side, your fingers reaching out to him, but stopping short. The moment was over. Night after night of your little arrangement. The no strings attached type of relationship where carnal desires were satisfied between two pretend lovers. It didn’t matter that the entire base assumed you were dating. In truth, you two had started as a means of stress and bodily relief, and neither of you had approached the “ _what are we”_ topic, neither ready to call it quits or risk the heartbreak.

Many a time did you almost utter the words ‘I love you’, as you almost did again tonight. You always managed to hold it back before, turning it into a moan, or a comment about how good you felt. But lately, it was getting harder to hold it back. It became harder to avoid the feelings that blossomed in your heart.

You lay in the bed for a little longer, carding your hands through Levi’s hair as he blinked into your stare. He leaned in, and you turned your head; as you always do, his kiss falling onto your cheek.

You had one rule. No kisses on the lips. There was something so intimate and loving about the action. As much as you wanted to kiss the man next to you, the one that held your heart so firmly in his hand, you couldn’t let him. Not when the two of you were still what you were. Pretend lovers.

~

When morning came, Levi once again woke alone. He always slept surprisingly well after a night with you. He rolled over to look at the empty space next to him, the smell of your hair still lingering on the pillow.

Every morning after an evening with you, he would find you gone, all sign of your presence from the night before erased. Each time, he wished you would stay. Each time, he wished he could say that words that swirled in his head. Each time, he wished he could kiss you on your reddened lips when he could finally call you his.

Levi was fairly sure he wasn’t the only one who felt this way. He didn’t miss the way you would choke out _those words_ in a moment of passion before catching yourself. He didn’t want to be fairly sure. He wanted to know.

~

A few nights later Levi finally figured out how he wanted to do it. You had long talked about your dreams to live outside of the walls, someday when the titans were no more. He saw the stars in your eyes whenever you would describe your ideal house, where you would plant your favourite vegetables in your little garden. He never thought about it much before, but he realized as the days passed, that _he_ would like to be the one that lived with you in the little house, watching as the sun set through the kitchen window.

Additionally, he had always known about your…other desire. The one where you wanted to be taken outside of the comfort of the bedroom. Outside of the walls. It was the perfect opportunity.

As the sun set and the others were milling about the common room or mess hall, Levi caught your eye. He motioned for you to follow him, and ever dutiful, you obeyed.

The ride on your respective horses from base to the walls was a short one. Tying your horses by the gates, you and Levi engaged your gear, a spray of gas as your hooks shot out enabling you to scale the wall and drop down onto the other side. The woods were dark, and there came from the nearby forests the sounds of woodland creatures. The sun had long set, and there would be no danger of a titan attack.

You were nervous, unsure of why Levi chose tonight of all days to fulfill this desire of yours, but you weren’t going to complain. Another night of pretending he was yours was something you could not pass up.

As soon as both your gears were set down onto the ground, your breath was knocked out of you. Levi had pushed you against the wall, hand covering your mouth as he pressed soft kisses trailing down your neck. Your jacket was quickly dealt with, and with every button that was undone, Levi’s kisses chased the exposed skin. All you could do was lean against the wall, moans muffled against his hand as your body heated up.

Your bra was left untouched, Levi choosing to just pull aside the cups as his tongue swirled around a pink bud. Every time his tongue left you, the cold air would dry the spot almost instantly, making you twitch as the ever-present thought of potentially being caught caused your stomach to do little flip flops.

You shimmied your pants down, your hands deftly undoing yours and his straps as Levi focused on your breasts.

Soon, you were clad in only your shirt, the untucked ends of your button-up barely covering your core. The cold air hitting you confirmed what you already knew to be true. You were soaking wet, your arousal slowly dripping down your legs.

You grabbed at Levi, unbuttoning his pants and diving a hand in to free his arousal from the confines of his pants. You held him in your hand, pumping him as you tried to illicit some reaction akin to your wanton moans. He just grunted, pumping his hips to meet the movement of your hands. But evidently, his patience was wearing thin, as was yours.

Within a heartbeat, you found yourself bracing against the wall, hands splayed at your side, your nipples rubbing against the uneven surface as you felt the tip of Levi’s cock press against your desperate hole.

Instead of waiting for him, you pressed your hips to meet his, effectively taking him into you in one smooth motion.

“ _Hahh…Levi…feels…so good!”_ falling from your lips as he filled you to the brim, and then some. Your voice only got louder from there, the angle at which he took you and the slight curve that was natural of him brushed perfectly against your g-spot with each thrust. Your back was arched as you desperately met his thrusts halfway. You knew your back would be thrown out the next day, but in the moment, you couldn’t think about anything else. All you wanted to do was cum.

Your sensitive nipples brushing against the wall, your clothes half on and half off, the cold air hitting you as Levi pumped into you with his usual bruising pace was more than you could handle.

“Levilevilevilevi- _Fuck!”_ With a cry of his name, your walls bore down against him, pulling him in tighter as you convulsed.

Instead of stopping to provide you a chance to recover, Levi kept going. He wasn’t one to enjoy sex in such a public area, but as soon as you enveloped him with your velvety walls, he lost all sense of discomfort. After all, tonight was for you.

Every thrust in had you keening, little gasps and grunts sounding less and less like his name as you got closer to your second orgasm of the night. Every retracting motion of his hips and he could see his glistening length coated with your earlier release. He loved watching himself disappear into you, and the obscene sounds your body would make mixing with your voice never failing to threaten his usually guarded self-control.

As much as he liked watching from behind, he wanted to make the night something special. Once again, you were spun around, but this time, he pulled you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he entered you once more, the back of your head bouncing against the wall from the force with which you threw you head back. You back pressed to the wall for leverage, Levi held your hips, thrusting over and over again into your tight heat. Your hands gripped his shirt tightly, and with a particularly well aimed thrust, your nails dug deep as you screamed.

“Oh god Levi. _Right there!”_

Hiding a small smirk, he heeded your request, angling his hips the way you liked as your arousal started to pool onto the ground underneath your sweat covered bodies.

You couldn’t quite think anymore, all the sensations too much. When he let go with one hand, keeping you up securely against the wall to flick and pinch at your clit, your eyes rolled back into your head. Your words just spilled out. No way of holding them back anymore.

“Ha… _Hah…_ Levi… _Levi…-l-love…Love you!”_

Your confession hung in the air, as you once against lost yourself, clinging tight onto the only real thing you could register. Levi rocked you through it, the way you pulled him in deeper and gripped him with each wave of your orgasm taking him over the edge as he emptied himself inside you, twitching time and time again.

The way you had said exactly what was in his heart made the man regret taking so long to come to his senses. Still buried inside you, he brushed your noses together before finally _finally_ claiming your lips. You froze against him, shock running through your body as your elation quickly turned into a choked sob.

Pulling away to look into your tear-filled eyes, Levi brushed away a stray tear before slotting his lips with yours again.

The stars were shining in the sky, thousands of them twinkling, millions of miles away, yet their light reached your little corner of a cruel yet beautiful world, acting as his witness as he murmured his reply against your lips.

_“I love you too.”_


	19. Chapter 19

**All those fics of reader sucking Levi off under his desk? How about Levi eating reader out at her desk?**

Your knuckles were white as they gripped the edges of the table, your elbows bent as you tried your hardest not to twitch your legs, the tops of your knees no doubt already bruised from the many times you hit it against the bottom of the desk.

The day had started out like any other – innocent and fresh. But it was rare that you had a day off, no responsibilities for once as cadets were training with other squad leaders, and the meetings that were held not concerning you. So of course, you had to wear a dress, one that made you feel and look pretty, even if you did say so yourself.

That darn dress was also how you ended up in this situation. You were trying not to scream out as Levi’s hands gripped your knees, spreading them apart as his face was pressed impossibly tight against your soaking core. Your seat was slippery as arousal pooled between your legs, dripping down onto the shiny varnished wood.

You weren’t quite sure what possessed your neat freak boyfriend to kneel on the disgusting floors of your office, but you weren’t complaining. Two fingers were now pressed inside you, pads of his fingers curled to rub against that spot inside you that had you unravelling for him. All you could say by now were little gasps of “yes!” and begs of “fuck…Le-Levi _more_ ” as you tried desperately to keep your bum seated in the chair.

Your back was arched, and each flick of Levi’s tongue against your clit had you mewling your pleasure, soft huffs coming out of your mouth.

His fingers pumped faster, curling and thrusting at the same time as his tongue toyed with your slit, joining his fingers to lap at your essence for a moment before swirling around your swollen clit once more, teasing you as he held you just shy of reaching completion.

Your whiny beg of his name and a fistful of his hair told the man you needed to cum. As your moans started to sound more like gasps and your thighs started shake, Levi only doubled down on his efforts. His lips came together to suck on your now throbbing clit, earning a scream from you as you pressed your hips closer to his face, inching forward in the chair.

You were riding his face at this point, his arms around your bottom keeping you steady and exactly where he wanted you as he ate like a man starved. Pretty soon, your resolve to hold out crumbled, and you felt he telltale shaking in your thighs start up again as flames of lustful desire flickered in your body, the coil of your self-control almost at its limit.

With another soft whine, you tangled your hand in Levi’s hair once more.

The sight below was one so sinful you blushed to the tip of your ears. His tongue sticking out of his mouth, face covered in your slick juices, hair a gorgeous mess from your hands. Levi looked up at you, a devilish grin on his face as he chuckled, keeping his mouth firmly wrapped against your clit, his tongue flicking underneath the hood, sending shocks of electricity through your body.

“gon-gonna cum…!” you warned, so close to the edge of the precipice.

“Mmmhm?” Levi mumbled against you, teasing as the vibrations from his mouth edged you that much closer.

Just before you could let yourself go, a knock sounded on your door, and within a second of knocking, the door opened to reveal a haggard looking Jean.

You felt Levi freeze against you, safely hidden from view under your solid desk.

“J-Jean!” you greeted, hoping he wouldn’t notice how dishevelled or out of breath you seemed, how your windows had fogged up slightly from all the activities that had transpired, or how the tips of your ears and cheeks were now burning. “What can I do for you?”

He was sheepish, a hand running along the back of his neck as he avoided your gaze. “I forgot to get you to sign these forms, and Commander Erwin needs them back right away, so he told me to fetch your signature.”

You fetched a pen as he placed the papers down, stepping back a respectable distance to let you read over the documents again before signing.

“Captain Levi isn’t here?” the young man asked, puzzled to see you alone.

Beneath the desk, at the sound of his name, Levi was set into action again. Softly, in order not to make any obvious sounds, his tongue licked from your still dripping slit up to your swollen bud, his teeth scraping against it _just_ slightly.

The moan ripped out of you before you could stop it.

“ _Ahh_ -haha…” you managed to catch yourself, hoping Jean would disregard your odd behaviour even as his brows furrowed at the odd reply.

“He’s…pre-occupied I’m afraid,” you smiled, “is there something you needed from him as well?”

The young man shook his hands in denial. “No! No, I was just wondering since he’s practically your shadow these days.

Your signature started to blur against the pages, your hand starting to tremble as Levi’s fingers once again found their way inside you, pumping slowly. Your orgasm was coming again, and this time you wouldn’t be able to hold it back.

Practically throwing the completed pages back towards the now awkwardly shuffling Jean, you managed to choke out a decently curt “dismissed” as he clutched the papers to his chest and left, door slamming behind him.

As soon as the coast was clear, your hands went to tangle in hair again. You had no energy to scold, nor the mind to. All you wanted to do was cum.

Your hips rolled forward, pressing yourself against Levi’s nose, the soft sensitive skin brushing against Levi’s freshly shaved stubble providing extra friction. From your desperate eyes and frantic hips, he knew what you needed.

“Such a good girl…” he murmured, each word vibrating against your core, “you hid it so well.”

“Fu-fu _ck_ Levi, just…I _can’t!_ ” You were practically doubled over in your chair, shaking so hard you knew you would need assistance getting up later as you teetered, just waiting for him to let you fall.

“Cum for me princess.”

His words were your limit, coupled with one last suckle against you and one last toe-curling press of his fingers, you were lost. White knuckles that gripped the table were now gripping the arms of your chair as he held your bottom half, supporting you through the waves of pleasure that finally crashed over your being as your satiated moan of pleasure morphed into a breathless sigh of his name.

Pushing you and the chair out slightly, Levi emerged from the bottom of the desk, rubbing at his knees.

“Fucking filthy.” He grumbled, eyes meeting yours as you managed an exhausted chuckle before laying back, waiting for the trembling to subside before you can make Levi help you clean your chair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Slight Voyeurism - sorry Jean**

“Hey! Captain Y/N!”

You paused at the sound of your name, but kept walking, already knowing who it was.

“Hi Jean,” you spoke, not turning around “done with stable duty already?”

The poor man had been at the receiving end of Levi’s wrath lately. Levi _said_ it was due to his attitude problems, but you knew the real reason. You had a huge crush on the sandy haired cadet when first met him, before his cynical nature started to brush you the wrong way.

Those days were long gone, you and Levi having been together for longer than you could remember, his claim over your heart as plain as the red marks along your clavicle. You only had eyes for him, and him for you, but nothing seemed to be able to stop Jean from flirting with you on a daily basis.

“You’re looking extra gorgeous today Y/N! Even prettier than you did yesterday in that cute little skirt!” he was saying, as you rolled your eyes.

“That’s Captain Y/N to you.”

~

That night in the mess hall, you couldn’t help but notice Levi’s eyes on you as Jean seated himself in Levi’s usual spot, your boyfriend occupied by Erwin and Hanji at another table. He didn’t miss how Jean would jump up to get you some more water, how his gaze would drop from your eyes for a little too long to be appropriate, raking over your body just enough to make him a little uncomfortable.

He knew you would never cheat on him, but Jean’s appreciative glances and the way he hung onto your every word, laughing at everything you said while looking into your eyes reminded the shorter man just how lucky he was to have you, just how beautiful and special you were.

As the setting sun started to paint the sky all gorgeous shades of orange and purple, you found yourself sat atop Levi’s desk, your legs wrapped around his waist as his lips slotted against yours. You were moaning into the kiss, the way his fingers were toying with your nipple had your core clenching as you ground your still covered bottom against Levi. Your loving boyfriend was just as affected as you were, his arousal tenting in his pants.

Your frantic hands unbuttoned, hand diving into his pants unearthing your prize. You continued to grind against him as his hands slowly laid you down on the desk, hands coming around your waist, lifting you up as he eased your own bottoms off, leaving you delightfully bare. You gripped his arousal in your hand, pumping, a jerk of your wrist as you got towards the swollen head had him grunting, hips bucking slightly into your touch. You sat back up, letting go only for a second as you whipped your shirt up and over your head, breasts bare.

“Dirty girl, no bra?”

You shook your head, eyes lidded as your hands went back to what they were doing a second ago. You ran a nail along the thick vein that pulsed against the bottom of his cock, the pad of your thumb rubbing soft circles against his slit, collecting the shiny precum that gathered.

Levi groaned as you met his eyes, filthy little tongue snaking out of your mouth as you popped you thumb into your mouth, sucking messily before your eyes closed.

“Fuck Levi you taste so good.”

“That’s my fucking line” he retorted, two hands on your shoulders easily pushing you back down onto his desk as his hands gripped the soft flesh of your thighs, holding them open as you squirmed, trying to get the friction back between your legs.

“Tell me what you want” he demanded, in _that_ voice that made you get just a little more wet.

“I want you.” You panted, hoping he would indulge you tonight.

“You need to do better than that baby. Tell me.”

“Lick me Levi, suck on my cli - _Ah!”_

In the middle of your sentence, Levi pressed two thick fingers inside you, immediately finding and pressing against your g-spot as he rubbed against the spongey walls. He knew your body like a map he had memorized, every inch of you engrained in his muscle memory. He could bring you to completion with his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded at this point.

“What was that princess? I didn’t quite hear you.” His voice was coy, the way you were gushing and dripping around his fingers as your back arched prettily off his mahogany desk made his chest swell with pride. “Such a girl, so wet for me? I haven’t even done anything to you yet.”

“Le-Levi! _Levi!”_ your voice was echoing across the room, your eyes were screwed shut.

“Mmmm such a good girl.” He purred, blowing against your glistening core as his fingers continued to curl inside you. He pressed his lips against your folds, parting them with little shakes of his head as his tongue flicked against your wetness.

“Taste so good for me…”

His praises and tongue had your toes curling, and just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, you felt his other hand rubbing against your clit, rubbing circles as the sensation had your clenching against his tongue.

Another blow of cool air against your sex, and he dipped his head down, flicking underneath the little hood of your clit before his teeth scraped against your sensitive bud.

“L-Levi gonna…” Your voice trailed off as your thighs shook against him.

“Gonna cum baby?” He murmured, still teasing you.

You whimpered your reply, eyes finally opening to look into his. Your pupils blown; eyes barely focused but still trying to look into his. Asking.

“Cum for me.”

Your favourite line from your favourite person in the world had your body shaking as he held you, soft praises of how well you did in your ear as the world around you shattered.

When you could once again form a coherent thought, you propped yourself up by the elbows, a satiated grin on your face as you pulled Levi in for a kiss.

Your hands once again found their way to his member, now twitching slightly with each beat of his heart as the veins popped against his impressive length. One hand pumped him as the other came up to cup his balls in your hands, relishing in his soft sigh.

You pressed him up against your still twitching folds, pumping him as you pressed the tip of him into you. His eyes were on yours, letting you have your fun.

  
But as he could began to sink deeper into you, the velvety heat surrounding him, he felt himself lose control. Brushing your hands away, you once again got very well acquainted with the hardness of Levi’s desk as he pulled out of you completely before grabbing a handful of your breasts and slamming back into you, the delicious burn of him stretching you open and the feeling of the tip of his cock brush against something deep inside had you throwing your head back in a silent scream.

Just then, the door opened, and Jean strode in, a pile of papers in his hands. He didn’t look up yet, shuffling the papers around as if finding the proper order.

Your shriek got his eyes focusing on his surroundings, and you had the absolute pleasure of watching about a million emotions flash across his features as his face turned a bright red, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. There was not much to see, you had one hand covering your lower half, but your legs were in the way already. Levi’s solution to your bare breasts was to hide one with his hand while his mouth came down over the other. Jean’s horror at seeing you in such a state with Levi was only made worse by the fact that he could see none of you, Levi covering all the important bits. But in that moment, he had bigger problems.

“CAPTAIN I-I’M – Oh GOD I’M AN IDIOT SORRY GOODBYE.”

A flurry of papers and the sound of disappearing footsteps echoed down the halls as your door slammed.

“I thought you locked the door Levi!” you were absolutely mortified, having to face Jean later that evening.

“Mm that’s funny,” the man above you mused, “I swear I told him he didn’t need to deliver those papers until later this evening.”

Your wide-eyed look at his confession was all the warning he needed.

“You did this on _purpose_?! You wanted him to see us?”

“A week of dishes says he’ll stop flirting with you every five minutes.”

“…Fine. You win.”

“Good, because I intend to finish this.”

“Wa-wait Lev- _ahh!”_


	21. Moots

**Moot:** Fake court! It’s like real court but staged – can be a part of a competition to see who can come up with the best arguments to a legal question, or just for fun!

 **Summary Judgement:** dismissing a case before it goes to trial

 **My friend:** what opposing counsel calls each other in court

I think that’s all the vocab…pls hit me up for more vocab if there’s something you would like explained!

 **Receiver General** : the entity that takes and makes payments to the government (like for taxes etc)

((Continuation of my lawyerAU series – read [THIS](https://ackermans-freedom-inc.tumblr.com/post/629469469361799168/omg-i-find-out-about-your-tumblr-i-love-it-youre) for all the deets, but basically, reader is in mergers and acquisitions, Levi is a senior partner of Tax, and shares Hanji as a legal secretary between himself and reader. Erwin is the managing partner; Petra is his secretary. Mike is another lawyer, his secretary is Moblit.))

The whole firm was abuzz, all the practice groups and their partners and senior partners gathered around the in the massive library at the firm. Where the desks usually were was now empty, save for a podium, a judge’s stand and a chair for the witness.

  
It was moot day.

A rare occurrence at the firm to begin with, the associates and first years got to see the moots happen around once a year, but this time. This time would be special.

Levi was for the plaintiff, and everyone came out to watch him moot. The man rarely went to court these days, most of his cases either getting dropped by opposing counsel when they realize who he was or settling for a more than fair amount he would negotiate. Not many people got to witness his performance in court, but if Erwin’s recounting of their law school days were anything to go off by, Levi was an absolute powerhouse.

The poor bastard that started this, was Jean. He was an associate, a good one at that, but had gotten a little cocky after landing a client. Yes, the client was a family friend of his, and yes, they called him ‘Jean-bo’, but they were a client, nonetheless.

All the other associates had gotten tired of his constant bragging that he was the best associate of the bunch and had ruthlessly put his head on the pike when it came to mot nominations.

Oh, the way the blood drained from Jean’s face when he found out he was Crown counsel against Levi. It truly was a moment to behold.

The two days to prepare were barely enough, even for Levi. He buried himself in books, research, and caselaw, sometimes asking you to help research. You did of course, happily. Anything if it meant you got to witness him demolish Jean in court.

Even just thinking about it had you rubbing your thighs together, the electric wave of desire shooting down straight to your core.

This morning, you had awoken without Levi beside you, and for a moment, you were shaken – until you realized he had left early to prep again. Clothes laid out for the day for you were on his side of the bed, and you knew your outfit would be matched perfectly to his tie. A little note lay perched on top of the hanger, “ _Sorry for waking up alone baby, I’ll make it up to you. See you at the office.”_

He always knew you so well, your heart on your sleeve when it came to your feelings about him.

A look at the dress that was laid out, and you knew you had a better choice. Ignoring the cold of the floor, you walked over to your closet, taking out a dress, still with its tags on in from the corner, tucked behind some shoeboxes. It was a big day after all, maybe it was time to raise the stakes for both sides.

You walked into the lobby of the building, the security guard at the front desk already calling the elevators and authorizing your floor. You tried not to think it or notice it, but it seemed you were the centre of attention. Your heels clacked against the marble floor, your hair was freshly washed and fragrant, your jacket draped loosely over your shoulders, and the dress. The dress accentuated your figure in just the right way, hugging where it should. You felt hot, confident, and like you could take on the world.

Too bad you were just watching the trial today.

Hanji caught you putting down your bag in your office, returning some files and flicking through the messages left on your office line and checking your computer for any important filing dates that could not be missed and any client appointments. Your usual daily tasks could not be forgotten, even if your handsome devil of a partner was just down the hall, setting up his arguments.

A low whistle from your secretary had you blushing. They had noticed. A coy smile was all you replied with, leaving Hanji to cackle at their desk, wiping tears of mirth.

They walked up to you, holding your shoulders to admire the garment. It was a full black dress, a zipper spanning the front of it, at a tasteful angle.

“Does this…?” they asked, pointing to the part of the zipper you had undone, exposing some tasteful collarbone.

“Yup! Unzips all the way.” You winked.

“You’re going to make poor Jean choke on his opening arguments, and Levi rush through his closing statements just to get you home!”

“That’s the idea Hanji!”

You replied to a couple emails, set some dates with Hanji for client meetings and as the trickle of people making their way to the library started to slow, you checked your watch. Just about time.

Every time you stepped into the law library; it took your breath away. It was, had it not been for the dry volumes of case law that lined the shelves, you dream to own a library this large. Dark oak bookshelves stretched from floor to ceiling, coupled with those whimsical sliding ladders that helped you reach to the highest shelves made you feel like you were in a fairytale bookstore. The smell of the volumes and the gentle flick of the thin onion paper made you almost miss law school. _Almost._

But today, the books were not the centre of attention. Today, all eyes were on the two men who were sitting beyond the bar. Levi on the right-hand side of the empty judge’s seat, and Jean on the left. Petra was playing the role of the clerk, and Mike was standing on the side, acting as bailiff.

Associates, other partners, and just about anyone else at the firm was sitting behind the bar in their seats, switching their phones off. You lost yourself for a moment, bowing to the crest of the court as you entered. You forgot you weren’t really in court, but your body moved on its own, upholding law decorum even when you didn’t need to. You had taken your seat just behind Levi, keeping quiet as not to distract him, but he must’ve felt your presence because he turned as you sat down, eyes glancing at your face before narrowing, taking in the dress you wore. You quirked a brow, fingers reaching for the zipper before tugging it down a couple of teeth before pulling it back up. You were playing with fire, in a courtroom no less, but hopefully…it would be worth it later.

Levi tore his gaze from you, scowling a little while he tried to regather his thoughts. A peek across the at Jean, he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to throttle the man, or you.

Jean had stars, _stars_ in his damn eyes as he watched you settle in your seat. If he hadn’t been sitting at his desk, he probably would’ve fallen over or dropped his files by now as he gulped, eyes drinking in your form in that god forsaken miracle of a dress.

You noticed of course, and smirked, throwing a wink towards Levi. You really were in for it later.

Just then, Petra stood and walked away from her seat. When she returned, she held the door, voice strong as she announced, “Honourable Judge Smith presiding. Please rise.”

Shuffling and shifting in the room as all rose, Erwin sweeping into the library in his robes, before finding his seat.

“Court is now in session. Please note there will be no recordings of any kind. Please ensure phone and pagers are turned off now. You may be seated.”

Shuffling once again as everyone took their seats.

Blue eyes regarded the two men who sat in front of him.

Levi stood, approaching the podium at the centre.

“Ackerman, first initial L, counsel for the plaintiff Your Honour.”

Erwin nodded as Levi continued.

“The matter I bring forth today is one of summary judgement, on page 13 of your honour’s list of cases.” He paused for a moment to let Erwin flip through his papers. 

“Your honour, we are applying for summary judgement as my friend,” Levi gestured across the courtroom to a now queasy looking Jean, “has alleged my client failed to fulfill his obligations in paying to the Receiver General taxes for which the crown is owed. The basis for the summary judgement is based on the fact that my client did indeed apply for and receive a certificate that applied to the sale of his taxable property.”

Erwin nodded, thinking for a second before nodding to Jean.

“Counsellor, what are the Crown’s allegations?”

Jean stood, eyes flitting back and forth before he took a deep breath, voice surprisingly strong.

“Your Honour, what my friend has said is accurate in the sense that a certificate was applied for and received. The Crown is alleging that the certificate was not issued until well after the time limit of 60 days had surpassed post sale of the house.”

Erwin nodded again, turning back to Levi, who scowled.

“Your Honour, as per the Act, section 104 sub 3 states as long as the certificate was _applied_ for before the time limit, it will be valid. This is supported by cases such as _Jaeger v The Queen, Numbered Company v Attorney General_.”

You squirmed in your seat, watching the way Levi held himself as he presented his case. Jean’s argument was good, but Levi’s was better. His cases were relevant, from high ranking courts that wielded more power compared to Jean’s cases that the frazzled man was currently trying to present to Erwin.

The words that came from Levi’s mouth in court proceedings were much different than the words he spoke in client meetings or with you in private. He was persuasive. So much so that you couldn’t help but agree with him, his logical reasoning flowing neatly from one thought to the next.

Your eyes couldn’t help but follow him across the courtroom, even without a jury, he was commanding the audience that assembled, his confidence in his abilities making a familiar heat start to rise in your stomach.

By the time you looked back up, focusing onto Erwin’s words, he was giving his verdict.

“Counsellors, the arguments made today were well presented and persuasive. However, applying the law, I must find for the plaintiff. The charges do not stand.”

Looking back at Levi, he spoke again, “Any other matters Counsellor?”

Levi shook his head. “None your honour, I stand down any additional matters for today.”

Erwin looked to Jean, who said the same.

“Dismissed, court is adjourned.”

Erwin stood, and the entire gallery did as well, before he shuffled from the room. He almost immediately came back in however, this time without his robe.

He clapped a still somewhat green tinged Jean on the back, complimenting him on a job well done, helping point out some aspects of his argument that could be improved while the spectators clapped, whistles from the other associates and students making the man blush a little with all the attention. Even you shot him a thumbs up, making the man turn a bright red as he shakily gave you a thumbs up in return.

Erwin then moved on to Levi, smiling fondly at his old friend. “I expected you to hold back your punches Levi, poor Jean got no mercy from you.”

“That’s what you get. I consulted on the Act; it was an unfair fight from the beginning. Jean, you performed admirably. I was nervous for a second.” 

Across the room, Jean nearly swooned. Compliments from both the Managing Partner and Senior Partner were too much. All he could do was smile and thank everyone over and over again as a hand rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Alright you lot,” Erwin’s booming voice took back control and attention, “Get out of here, unless you have client meetings or cases to prep for trial, get out of here. Take an early day. You all earned it.”

Levi didn’t need to be told twice, already packing his briefcase. He strode past the bar, bowing to the court before he met you by where you stood, throwing his suit jacket over your shoulders.

You watched, nibbling your lips as he dropped his winged cufflinks into his jacket pocket which now hung at your sides before rolling his sleeves up. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to you. Revenge for your sexy little outfit.

His forearms were revealed with each flick of his wrist, and soon, our favourite sight – tendrils of ink – were revealed as he took your hand.

“Let’s go home you little tease.”

~

Your fingers were at the buttons of his dress shirt even before your bodies were through the door. You kicked your heels off, not caring where they landed as you pulled Levi through the foyer and directly into the bedroom, his belt and suit pants coming off sometime during the frenzy.

Your hand came up to unzip your dress, but Levi swatted your hands away.

“Keep it on.” His voice barely above a growl. “I think I need to remind you of something that may have slipped your mind…”

His hand brushed against your cheek as he kissed it, “Mine.”

His licks and nibbles trailed over your jawline before he whispered in your ear, “Mine.”

His hand drifted down along the zipper of your dress, cold air making your nipples pebble as he revealed inch after inch of your supple skin.

“All mine.” He growled, grazing over your exposed and now goosebumped flesh

You could only nod in agreement, knees weak as you knelt on the bed, on all fours, your dress forgotten on the floor as you shed your now soaked panties.

“ _Please_ …” you begged, your wavering patience evident by the wiggle of your hips

Levi wasn’t about to bow to you, and you could hear the smile in his voice as his breath ghosted over your back. “Please what?”

“ _Counsellor_ ,” you whimpered, something snapping inside you, “Fuck me.”

A grunt came from behind you as Levi’s hand found the perfect globes of your ass, still wiggling impatiently for him.

“Dirty little tease,” he scolded as you felt him rub the length of himself against your dripping folds, covering himself with your arousal.

“You going to be a good girl for me?” he whispered, the tip of his cock lined up against your trembling slit.

“Yes, _yes_ , god Levi, _please!”_ you begged, “Please please, I’ll be _so good,_ take me, ta- _aH!”_

Whether he was at the end of his rope as well, or if it was your begging, but hands gripped your hips as he sank himself into you, the delicious stretch of him inside you never failing to make you throw your head back.

You needed more than just him inside you. You wanted him to move. You decided to take what you wanted from him, throwing your body back to meet his hips, your screams of pleasure muffled against the bedsheets as you leaned on your elbows.

Your moans were in line with each movement of Levi’s hips behind you, the way he angled his hips and the curve in his cock perfectly hitting that sweet spot inside that made you choke out his name in sobs.

You were so close, but you wanted more. You wanted mind-numbing, back-breaking pleasure.

“Le-vi… _vi…_ more… _more_...fa- _ah…faster!”_

You felt the mattress dip as he planted a foot, gaining better leverage. When he reared back and plunged himself into you again, your arms gave out, your scream thankfully muffled as Levi hit some deep unknown part of you, your hands unable to do much more than fist in the bedsheets as you begged him to keep going, your orgasm coming any second.

His grip on your hips were bruising, and as Levi got closer to his own release, his hands moved to your ass, gripping a cheek in each hand, using them as a handle to keep plunging himself inside you.

He felt the first twitch of his release just as your walls tightened around him, wrapping him impossibly tighter and pulling him deeper into you. A rare growl escaped his lips as he shoved himself as deep as he would go, your spine a beautiful curve he knew would hurt the next day. He emptied himself inside you as your thighs trembled, barely keeping you upright. A hand around your waist and you found yourself on your side, muscles in your body still twitching.

By the time you caught your breath, the sun was casting its gorgeous orange glow through the window. The curtains were partly closed, but the light that filtered through illuminated the dark tendrils that decorated Levi’s skin.

Your fingertips traced them, making him quirk an eye at you before he shifted closer, letting you feel him.

Your soft touch travelled across his forearms, up his arms, tracing his biceps before you lost the trail of ink as it went over his shoulders.

“Why the pout?” Levi’s eyes didn’t miss a thing.

“Kind of wanted to see your tattoos while we were fucking…” you whispered, feeling another pang of desire.

“I think that can be arranged,” he chuckled, catching your hand and pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

“Hey Levi…?”

“Mm?”

“What do you think of me getting a tattoo…? Maybe here?” You gestured to the space between and underneath your pert breasts.

Another dip in the mattress as you suddenly found yourself caged against the bed, Levi’s hands on either side of your head as he dipped his head for a harsh kiss against your lips.

“I think…I’ll fulfill that first wish of yours, and then when you get whatever it is you want done…I’ll make you have to take a day off work so I can _thoroughly_ appreciate it.”


	22. Eren x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au, soft morning sex with Eren (18+)

The sun shone through your blinds as you burrowed slightly deeper into your blankets, trying to block the rays that happened to hit _just_ right into your eye, blinding you against the light of your phone. Beside you, Eren grunted as he snuggled a little deeper into your shoulder, sleep also leaving him as it was getting closer to noon.

He had fled his apartment early, apparently his roommate had brought over a lady friend the night before, and judging by the noises, he did _not_ want to be there to awkwardly offer her milk and cereal a when she would inevitably walk out of Jean’s room in just his shirt.

He hadn’t even bothered to call you, choosing instead to just show up at your door, still in his pajamas as he simply opted to roll out of bed, into his car, and over to your apartment. Thankfully you weren’t a deep sleeper, the vibrating of your phone on silent enough to wake you.

By the time you buzzed him in and unlocked the door for him, you were already fully awake, resigning yourself to an early start of the day as Eren gave you a sheepish smile and a gentle kiss on the forehead before all but falling into your bed with you in tow.

You tried to get back to sleep, you really did, but ended up getting lost scrolling through your phone, either on tiktok or falling into the deep hole of facebook videos. You were on your back, your one leg in between Eren’s, as you snuggled against his chest, your pillow in between to prevent his arm from falling asleep. He napped, face in the crook of your neck, his warmth causing you to kick off the blankets you had wrapped around your feet.

You felt him slowly wake as the sunlight hit his face. You let him be, still nestled against him as you both relaxed, finally having a rare day off from your obligations.

Your fingers kept scrolling, snorting occasionally as something funny came up on your screen. You kept scrolling when you felt his hand come up to graze your hip, causing your sleeping tshirt to ride up a little. You kept scrolling when his fingers brushed the hem of your shirt, dipping under it to draw circles against your belly. Your breath was getting shallower, but you kept scrolling as his touch drifted higher and higher, before fingers were pinching against your nipple, tugging and rolling them the way you liked. Your leg was still in between his, and you could feel his cock twitch in his pants as he switched sides, paying your other breast the same attention. 

You _somehow_ managed to keep scrolling when he retracted his hand from underneath you, his head disappearing underneath the blankets before suddenly, his tongue was swirling licking and flicking against your nipple, his other hand still tugging against you.

His cock was no longer twitching in his pants, the velvety and somewhat damp head of his desire for you bobbing against your thighs as he somehow shed the clothing that was in his way, probably shimmying them off while under the blankets. With every flick of his tongue, your back arched, trying to push yourself deeper into the warm heat of his mouth and the sinful pleasures his tongue awarded. At a particularly hard suck and flick of his tongue, your phone fell from your hands, your attention finally on him and only him.

Fingers were hooked onto the waistband of the boxers you wore, tugging them and your panties to your ankles before you flicked them off you with a shake of your feet, not caring where they landed.

Both of you delightfully bare from the top down, Eren finally popped back out from underneath the blankets, green eyes shining as they looked into yours, winking.

“What happened to your facebook scrolling?”

“Mm, got distracted.” You teased back, pulling him in for a kiss.

Your leg was once again in between his, and you felt him rub the head of his cock against your dripping folds, coating himself thoroughly with a couple thrusts against your slit that hit your clit with just enough friction to have you moaning into his kiss.

“Hurry up,” you panted, not wanting to wait any longer.

“I thought you didn’t want to!”

“Hurry. Up. Or else I really change my mind.” You barked, a blatant bluff.

He humoured you. “Oh, baby don’t be like that,” he murmured, a soft lick at the shell of your ear, “I’ll give you what you want.”

His hand fumbled, lining himself up against you before sheathing himself inside, sighs of pleasure coming from both of you.

“Mm you feel so good,” Eren cooed, eyes screwed shut as he rocked his hips, waiting for you to adjust. “So warm, so tight, gon’ make me cum baby.”

You waited for your body to stretch, little grunts and whines falling from your lips. Soon, just having him inside you wasn’t good enough. You needed him to move.

You reached for his shoulders, pushing him to get on top of you. The side angle was fun, but not what you wanted.

“Aw, I liked this one, I could do it laying down…” he pouted, shifting to kneel between your legs, and hiking your legs over his shoulders even as he complained.

“But,” his eyes seemed to get darker as he looked down at where you were joined before pushing your legs back to your head, bending you in half as he started to move, “this ain’t half bad a view cutie.”

Your arms were over your head, gripping the headboard with your elbows to your ears as you moaned, every one of Eren’s thrusts accentuated with a resounding slap of his balls against your ass. You were so wet, you could feel it dripping down your body, every thrust of his body making you feel a chill whenever your arousal flowed.

Neither of you were quiet, curses and grunts and the occasion grunt of your name mixing with your begging of him to go faster, for _more._ He felt so good inside you, every drag of him inside you making the coil in your belly spring tighter. In between thrusts, he would tell you how good you felt, how tight you were, show warm it was inside you, each filthy compliment getting you closer and closer to the edge.

“E-ren- Er- I’m so close” you whimpered, somehow managing to open your eyes.

You could see between your legs, and it was a sight to behold. Glassy eyes met glassy eyes as you took in his frenzied face, eyes squinting as his face scrunched, hips losing their rhythm as he tried desperately to bring you to completion before cumming himself. The dark hair between his legs was covered in a sheen, no doubt a product of your own juices.

Your desperate look and wordless beg was answered when his hands reached down to cup your breasts, stopping them from bouncing as he once again rolled your nipples between his fingers.

The sensations were too much, the stimulation from different parts of your body and the obscene sight of him impaling you over and over did it.

Throwing your head back, a scream of his name erupting before either of you could stop it, you came, your head hitting the hard wood behind you, but you paid it no mind. Your body shattered around him, pulling him deeper into you as you pulsed around him, making Eren lose his own control as he emptied himself.

The two of you trembled and shook together, him holding you, one hand behind your head to prevent anymore bangs against the headboard.

Your breaths were fast and shallow, slowly returning to normal as he held you, your eyes never leaving his as he peppered kisses against whatever skin his lips could reach. Coming down from your high, your legs were starting to wobble, and when Eren collapsed onto the pillow beside you, he met your satiated grin with a cocky one before pressing another kiss to your cheek.

“Wanna go get some lunch? My treat!”

You nodded, but as he made to get up and dressed, you pulled him in for another kiss, your bruised lips slotting against his for a moment before smiling as you pulled away, resting your foreheads together to admire his gorgeous face.

“I wanna get some ice cream after lunch.”

“Anything you want babe. Anything you want.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Cockwarming**

You were bored, the show you were watching no longer keeping you entertained as you watched Levi type, taking notes as he sat at his desk, deep into his online lecture. You had been trying to keep yourself occupied for hours, but Levi’s lectures seemed to go on and on, never ending. You were needy, and the idea of having him plow you ruthlessly while his class droned on in the background seemed to be a better and better idea as the hours wore on.

Getting up from the bed, you scouted the situation out. You couldn’t take the waiting anymore. You wanted him, and you wanted him now. His camera and mic were off, that much you knew, but the class was recorded, and you figured he would be open to a little fun.

You strode up to him, clad in just his t-shirt and panties as you peeked, his privacy sticker still firmly over his laptop webcam and the microphone button crossed out on the top of his browser screen.

“Leviiiii….,” you whined, a hand over his shoulder as you turned him slightly towards you in his chair.

“Oi, I told you I’m in class.”

“I know…but Levi…” you blinked up at him, long lashes framing your eyes as you gave him your best puppy eyes. “I want you…inside”

He quirked a brow at this, taking off his earphones as he looked at you, fidgeting feet and lips already bruised from your chewing.

His final undoing was when you lifted his t-shirt off your body, breasts bouncing free as his gaze flicked over your body before landing on your panties, already turning a darker colour from your arousal.

His head whipped to his laptop, a final check that his camera and mic were off before nodding, patting his lap.

“Come on then.”

You practically leapt onto him, straddling him after you pulled his pants down, revealing his own arousal, curved and bobbing against his stomach as you freed him from his briefs, the chair creaking a little under your combined weight. Your legs were dangling off the back of the chair, and with a sigh, you shifted your panties out of the way before taking him into your tight heat, the moan of satisfaction after waiting all day for his cock falling shamelessly from your lips.

You celebrated too soon. Firm hands against your hips, Levi locked you in place, your dangling feet useless for getting any sort of motion going as he plugged his earphones back in.

“You said you wanted me inside. You got me. Now be a good girl and wait for the end of my _class.”_

You knew you weren’t winning at this point, every little wiggle of your hips met with a vicelike grip and stern eyes.

It’s just that he felt so good inside, making you feel so full and complete, but the lack of movement was driving you crazy.

You tried to relax, willing yourself to hold out as you watched the time pass on the bedside clock.

A smack against your backside and a shifting of his weight had your breath catching in your throat, a wrecked moan cutting through the silence of the room and echoing slightly as he awarded you with some movement, his shirt providing excellent friction against your neglected clit as you shivered at his words.

“I’m getting cold. I thought you were supposed to keep me nice and warm in there?”

You whimpered, nodding against his shoulder as you clenched your muscles around him, earning you a dark chuckle and soft praise of “mm that’s a good girl.”

Between your clenching and needy little whines whenever he would let his cock twitch inside you, Levi was losing his own self-control. His focus was fading, but thankfully, the class was coming to a close.

Your whimpering in his ear after being _so_ good made him want to yell at every single one of his classmates who were asking questions, not letting the professor finish the class.

“Le…. _vi…’m sorry_ ,” you whimpered, rotating your hips softly in his lap as your legs kicked for purchase. “M-‘m-sorry, feels so good, _can’t help it_.”

You were too cute in your current state, desperate, rutting against him, getting whatever friction you could when all you wanted was him to _move already_.

He had enough. The droning questions, the ticking time, the sheer wetness he felt that was dripping against his thighs.

Dropping his headphones from his ears, the sound of his professor droning and the incessant questions finally quieted, he picked you up, getting you to kneel on the chair as your knees were now on either side of his. When he dropped you back down, taking him deeper than you had earlier, you were already cumming, the veins around Levi’s cock and the angle in which he took you after so _so_ long was too much for you.

Levi fucked you through your release, your cries of pleasure never stopping as you’re your orgasm washed over you, only to build again with each brush of his cock against that spot inside you. The pad of his finger came down to rub against your swollen clit, and you keened, back arching as you gripped the back of the chair desperately.

He fucked you until your back was hitting the desk, making the pencils and pens shake in the pencil holder on the table and the drawers rattle with the force of his thrusts.

He fucked you till you came again, wrapped tightly around him as you sobbed in pure pleasure, arms wrapping around his neck as you begged him to cum.

By the time he finally released inside you, you had lost count of how many times he had brought you to completion. All you could do was shake in his arms, boneless as he stood up from his desk, hands holding you firmly against him as he walked the both of you to the bathroom to clean off.

A glance at his screen, and he smirked. He was the only one still in the call. 


	24. Chapter 24

Just a BJ (; 

“If you’re going to just stand there you might as well be useful in here.”

You just rolled your eyes and sighed, choosing to ignore the words you were hearing. It was still early evening, and now was not the time to start a fight. After all, Levi was _stressed_ , not even taking a moment to take a sip of the tea you just brought him, specially prepared with a kiss of honey, just the way you always made it for him.

The mission was supposed to be simple. And in a sense, it was. The mapping expedition had gone without a hitch, but of course, just when the horses slowed, nearing the walls, a distress flare was spotted. Some _stupid_ asshat had paid someone to sneak out the walls, where he was cultivating quite an impressive greenhouse of what he called ‘herbs for the mind’. In his haste of stuffing as many of the newly dried and harvested ‘herbs’ the poor man hadn’t noticed he had attracted the attention of some nearby titans.

So, of course, the squad had to go save the poor bastard, practically ripping him from where he clung to the front doorknob, titan teeth snapping just a second later, obliterating the entire half of building where the door once stood. Bringing a civilian back on a mission was once thing – but the civilian rescue reports that had to be filled out were also supplemented by forms requiring disclosure of what was seen by members of his squad as evidence for court proceedings against the man. Apparently, smuggling such ‘herbs’ was a serious offence, one the court intended to deal swift punishment for.

Already feeling the strain from the mission, Levi’s arms were aching in protest as he filled out form after form, his fingers cramping along with his back muscles as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Why don’t you finish that up tomorrow?” You asked, eyes couldn’t help but flicker over his furrowed brows and darker than usual circles.

“Why put it off when I can finish it?”

You sighed, knowing you weren’t going to get through to the man in his stressed-out state. Heaving a sigh, you thought of maybe one thing that might help…while not disturbing his work _too_ much.

You got on all fours, crawling under the desk Levi was occupying. Thankfully, the desk was a simple one, just four legs and tabletop.

“Oi. Don’t even think abou- _shit”_

Levi’s threat fell on deaf ears as you had already unbuttoned his pants, hands delving in and palming over his half-hardened member.

“You were saying?” you teased, resting your cheek against him, pink tongue peeking out as Levi clearly got more interested, judging by the way he was growing in your hands.

“Do your worst. Think I can be distracted that easily?”

“You’re on.”

You loved a challenge, and this was one of your favourite types. You knew you could make him fall apart with just your mouth, and tonight, the challenge made you all the more determined.

Knees spread, you settled in his lap, elbows on either side of his legs. Eyelashes framing your eyes as you wrapped your fingers around him, pumping the entire length of him as your tongue licked the tip of his cock, swirling against the silvery beads that gathered there, moaning at the taste.

His breath caught in his throat as you wrapped your lips around him, cheeks hollowing as you took him as far as you could, hand jerking what you couldn’t fit down your throat, swallowing around him as best you can.

Levi tried to focus on filling out the forms, but _god_ he was losing. The way your mouth felt against him, the way your tongue would flick against _that_ spot, he had been reading the same sentence since you started. He was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it.

“Sh- _shit.”_ He grunted as you swirled your tongue, flicking along his slit. “Fu-fuck, that’s it.”

Underneath the table, you were fighting your battle, tears pricking your eyes as you tried to suppress your gag reflex, determined to take him deeper. You moaned when you heard him curse above you, knowing you were on the right track.

You dragged your teeth, gently, softly against his shaft as you opened your mouth, focusing on the underside, where a gorgeous vein was pumping, making his cock jump with each beat of Levi’s frantic heart. Your other hand came up to cup his balls as your tongue went back to his slit, licking and swirling, finding that one spot…

His knee banged against the bottom of the table, your favourite reaction of his as he stifled another curse.

“Don’t fight it Levi…” you purred, eyes meeting his as he finally put down his pen, hands fisting in your hair.

It was over in a heartbeat after that. Frantic thrusts against your mouth, dirty wet sounds and his grunts, your moans and the drops of saliva and arousal that dirtied the floor.

With a final grunt, Levi pushed himself as deep as he could in your mouth, one hand grasping your throat as his cock twitched and jerked in your mouth.

You waited until he stopped pulsing, tongue moving to catch the final drops before letting him pull out from your mouth, thumb wiping away a stray tear.

He grimaced as you swallowed, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand before flashing him a tired smile.

“So…Did I distract you?”


	25. Chapter 25

Sub!Levi in thigh highs 

You looked up from where you lay, leaning against the headboard as Levi emerged from the bathroom, cheeks aflame. He was deliciously bare, just the way you asked him to be, save for a pair of thigh high socks that wrapped around his delectable legs, the elastic band at the top squeezing his thighs in a way that made the uncovered portion bloom over, making your mouth water.

He was a sight to behold, a little shy, a little embarrassed, but _very_ needy, judging by the way his arousal was curved against his toned stomach as he toed at the ground, waiting for you to give him permission to approach the bed.

You smiled softly at his myriad of emotions, so honest when he’s in such a state with you, not a single thing hidden.

You beckoned him over with a finger motion you were _very_ familiar with, and couldn’t help but marvel at the way Levi scrambled, crawling to settle between your legs on the bed as you reached out, pulling and snapping the elastic of the socks against soft, sensitive flesh, cooing praises as another hand came up to cup his cheek.

“So pretty today Levi…” you murmured, trailing fingers up and down his thighs, ignoring the little ruts of his hip as he tried to find some relief.

“Remember…” you continued, voice low and dangerous as you searched his eyes for the answer you wanted to hear.

“Mm- yes…can’t…can’t cum without asking first…” he choked out, flushing as you ghosted your fingers over the shiny beads of moisture that dotted the head of his cock.

“Good boy…” you praised, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips as your hand finally wrapped around his length, pumping gently.

“ _ha-h..fuc-feel…feels good.”_ He huffed, face buried in your shoulder as he bucked into your touch, hands fisted at his sides.

“You can touch me Levi, you’re doing so well baby,” you continued your praises, guiding and placing one of his hands over your breast as you undid your bra, groaning when his cold fingertips sent tingles down to your core.

Your hand around him was moving faster, and judging by the way Levi’s fingers stayed, unmoving against your breast, he was already close.

“Gon…gon-…so close…can I?” he grunted, hips starting to falter.

Not a moment after you gave permission did Levi freeze against you, a muffled sound of your name falling from his lips as he came, ribbons coating your hands that you brought to your mouth, your own fingers in your mouth as your tongue curled, taking away any evidence of what had just transpired.

Taking this moment of frozen silence, you flipped your positions, Levi on his back as you straddled him, giving his sensitive cock no time to recover before you took him between your drenched folds, grinding your hips against him as you felt him start to grow inside you, filling you up with each clench of your walls.

“Feel good baby?” you asked, placing his hands on either side of your waist as you started to move, riding him. You could feel the fabric of his socks rubbing against the bare skin of your ass each time you dropped your weight down, and relished in the way his fingers started to grip your waist tighter and tighter.

He was a mess under you, already soft and compliant from his earlier release, but the way you were riding his already oversensitive cock had the man seeing stars, only managing to moan your name, back arching in an attempt to go just a little deeper inside you.

You could tell from the way his eyes were scrunched up, the blush on his face and the way he was gasping and groaning between moans of your name that he was close again.

“Sl-slow down…otherwise…” he choked out from underneath you, eyes cracking open to look into yours, pleading as lust swirled around his grey orbs, obscuring the colour.

“You can take it, you can hold out for me can’t you? Doing so.. _ah_ … _so well”_

You weren’t going to let him off easy, picking up your pace instead of slowing as you started to wiggle your hips a little with each bounce, hands bracing against his legs, feeling soft fabric of the socks against your fingertips as the slight bend backwards had Levi hitting a particularly good spot inside you.

By now, the poor man was choking out your name, eyes scrunched shut as he concentrated on following your orders. All he wanted to hear was your soft voice giving him permission. His fingers were gripping your hips impossibly tight, his fingernails leaving little crescent moon shapes on your skin while you would most certainly wear the bruises from his fingertips for days to come.

You felt the heat that was pooling by your belly start to bubble over the edge, and your fingers flew to your clit, rubbing against it as you finally spoke the magic words.

“Cum with me Levi.”

His eyes met yours, and you exploded around him, his own release coming a second after as his body shuddered under you, his seed shooting inside you as you felt each throb of his cock inside your velvety walls, the hands on his thighs keeping him grounded as it also prevented your boneless body from falling off the bed.

When bodies stilled and the wave of ecstasy faded enough to form coherent thoughts, you slid off him, ignoring the slick by your thighs as you tucked a dazed Levi to your chest, carding a hand through his hair as you pressed kisses to his forehead, mumbling sweet words of praise as grey took over more of his eyes, the haze of lust fading.

“You okay to shower?” you asked, fingers brushing his cheeks, “We can stay here a while longer if you want.”

“M’ok” he murmured against you, blinking to clear the blurriness of his vision.

“Okay, shower time then,” swinging your legs over the bed, you bit back a grunt as your back protested from the movement, your hips also tingling as dark red marks topped with nail-marks started to mottle, “you’ll have to take those socks off first though baby.”

You just smiled when Levi spluttered, blushing as he scrambled to take off the socks before following you into the bathroom for a well-deserved hot shower.


	26. Chapter 26

Sub!Levi, about a second of switch! 

It was a special occasion, you were rarely so generous with him to try things, especially this.

Levi had earned it after all, not a hair over the line for so many days now that you really felt he deserved the treat. Your wrists were in his hands, a blush colouring his cheeks even as he tied the ends of the knot tight, your watchful gaze confirming it was a tight knot, but one you could easily pull apart yourself in the event of an emergency.

“This…this okay?” he all but whispered, earning himself a nod and kiss.

“Alright baby boy, do your worst.”

You rarely gave up control, and to be honest, you were never really sure Levi was into taking control with you. The everyday stresses of his work, it all washed away in the bedroom with you, not a toe out of line, not a peep of protest. That was how he liked it, how _you_ liked it.

“Ge-get on the bed. On your back.” He started, your eyes sparkling at his little stutter. _How cute._

Still, you obeyed, plodding over to the bed and laying down, your bare body shivering against the cold sheets. Levi followed, pushing your tied wrists above your head, where you latched onto the metal bars that ran across the headboard. When he settled between your legs, you expected him to enter you with reckless abandon, but your eyes went wide when he instead ducked his head, tongue snaking out to lick at your folds.

“Fuck!” you cursed, a stream of profanities falling from your lips when you felt him flick his tongue against your clit, lapping against it so well, the gentlest of scrapes of his teeth against you making your hips buck off the bed.

He continued, having already made note of what he was doing that made you curse, relentless in his ministrations as he held your hips down, not letting you seek the friction against his face that you sought.

Your resolve was crumbling, the little voice inside you screaming with desire at the way your sweet boy was doing so well.

“Oh – fuck baby I’m gonna cum!” you warned, eyes shut as you waited for the wave to crash over you.

One second, then two, then three.

“What the _hell?”_ you writhed, Levi having pulled away from you completely, leaving you empty, the waves of pleasure ebbing away as he grinned at you from between your legs.

“You cum when I say you can.”

His face was coloured with a deep blush, glistening wet against the flickering candlelight, but the words were his.

It must have been the way he said it, or the way he looked, or just your insatiable need, but you made a mental note to make it up to him before you lost your carefully tempered control.

“Denying me? I think _someone_ needs to remember their place.”

Quick as a flash, you sat up, hands loosening from the headboard but still bound.

“On your back. Now.”

Your voice carried all the authority, none of the stutter and nerves, and you grinned when Levi scrambled to comply.

“Good boy.” You praised, straddling him, bound hands leaning against his chest as you sunk down onto him, not giving any warning. “Don’t you touch me you hear? Don’t you move – and don’t you _dare_ cum without permission.”

You grinned when he whimpered his reply, fists clenched in concentration – your words the most important thing in his mind at the moment, nothing else.

You set a punishing pace, even for yourself, bound hands using his chest as leverage, leaning however way you wanted to, desperate to chase back your earlier high. You took him fast and hard, each brush of his sensitive tip against your entrance making him scrunch his eyes harder and furrow his brow. You didn’t have to look to know he was clenching his fists tight, little marks from his nails against himself in order to stave off his own release. Before long, your goal became clear and in sight, the tightening in your stomach getting closer to its breaking point.

Your clenching around him made him stutter out a beg, “Plea-please mistress! Can I cum! Please I can’t- ”

“Not yet. Don’t you do it.”

Your breathing was ragged, already so close but wanting to stretch out the moment for as long as you could as you took him still faster, hips losing their rhythm.

The coil eventually snapped, and you planted yourself, taking him as deep as you could while you finally caught up to your lost release from earlier.

“Good boy!” you chanted, riding off your waves of ecstasy before relenting. “You did so good. Cum for me sweet boy, cum for me.”

He obeyed, as he always did, cock twitching inside you as you rode out your orgasm, squeezing impossibly tighter with each pulse of him inside you.

When the two of you stilled, you undid your bindings while you waited for your sweet little partner to stop shaking, pressing a soft kiss to his hipbone as you rolled off him, wincing at the feeling of wetness dripping down your legs.

“Had fun while it lasted?”

He scrunched his face, hiding behind his arms as he shook his head.

“Better this way. Wa-wanna be your good boy.”

You leaned down to give him a kiss, brushing damp hairs from his forehead, your words a promise that was to be fulfilled.

“We can try again another time.”


End file.
